Loki's revenge
by Menthe-SPN
Summary: Loki a été juger à Asgard, et choisis de se convertir dans la rénovation de la terre. Mais bien sûr, pas par bonté de cœur, mais par vengeance. Il les fera souffrir tous ! En commençant par les Avengers. Mais une personne l'empêchera dans son but.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous, voilà enfin ma première fiction sur Avengers, plus particulièrement sur le couple IronFrost. C'est ma première fic dessus, alors s'il vous plait soyez assez gentil :'( N'hésitez pas à dire ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi, pour pouvoir m'améliorer un peu. J'aime assez ce couple, surtout depuis que je lis les Fanfictions de gladamoule, j'adore lire ses Fictions ! Il y en a aussi plein d'autres géniales mais moi je trouve qu'il en a pas beaucoup à mon goût, il devrait en avoir plus enfin c'est mon avis on s'en fiche. En tous cas merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fic parmi tant d'autres ! Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.**_

**Titre :**_Loki's revenge._

**Résumé :**_Loki a été jugé à Asgard, et choisit de se convertir dans la rénovation de la Terre. Mais bien sûr, pas par bonté de cœur, mais par vengeance. Il les fera souffrir, tous ! En commençant par les Avengers._

**Rating :**_T._

**Pairing :**_IronFrost._

**Disclaimer **_: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. :'(_

**_/!/Cette fiction est revue et corrigée par "gladamoule". /!/_**

**_..._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1._**

L'aube scintillait à peine derrière ses grandes baies vitrées, mais il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. Il fermait à peine une paupière qu'il replongeait dans son cauchemar. Tony soupira. Il le savait pourtant, c'était presque tous les jours la même chose, à chaque fois il retombait dans le néant de ses cauchemars. _Dormir._ C'était un grand mot pour lui, il ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup avant mais maintenant c'était juste _bien_pire. Il ne carburait plus qu'au café, c'était dire jusqu'où ça allait... Et il n'essayait même plus de dormir, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait, son séjour en Afghanistan, ses tortures quotidiennes jusqu'à qu'il cède, Obadiah, Loki, la chute de sa tour, les chitauris, le néant, silence, le manque d'oxygène, la chute, le…

Tony rouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant férocement alors qu'il se redressait brusquement dans son lit, avant de s'y laisser tomber de nouveau en tremblant. Crise de panique, merde. _Inspire, expire, inspire._ Il se recroquevilla sur le côté en posant une main sur sa poitrine, essayant de réguler son souffle haletant et douloureux, tentant de se débarrasser de la boule crispée qui enserrait sa gorge.

Sa respiration reprit un aspect régulier au bout d'il ne savait combien de temps, et il ne put empêcher son esprit de divaguer encore une fois. Sur Pepper qui l'avait abandonné à son sort… Enfin, comment lui en vouloir ? Qui voudrait d'un déchet comme lui après tout ? Un déchet voilà ce qu'il était, une épave. Il buvait comme un trou et restait cloitré dans son atelier toute la journée, ne mangeant plus, se contentant de café et d'alcool, et encore, quand il avait la foi d'aller chercher une nouvelle tasse. Sans parler de ses crises d'angoisses quotidiennes et de son caractère imbuvable –Tony-putain-de-Stark-. Il avait considérablement maigrit et avait des cernes en-dessous des yeux, poches bleutés noircies qui le révulsait.

Mais il préférait garder tout ça pour lui. Il aimerait pleurer et se confier, vraiment, mais cela était réservé aux faibles. Howard qui disait ça, handicapé des sentiments comme lui... Pepper et les Avengers n'avaient pas pu le supporter plus longtemps, et personne n'était au courant de son état actuel en ce moment. A part peut-être Bruce, qui selon lui était son seul véritable ami, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Tous en avaient marre de lui, et il avait déjà peu d'instinct de conservation à la base… C'était de pire en pire maintenant qu'il se trouvait véritablement seul. Il prenait plus de risque au combat, se mettant en danger lui et ses coéquipiers, faisant faire des AVC à Fury. Il ricana sombrement. Après tout son père lui avait toujours répété qu'il serait seul. Eh bien il avait raison, il aurait bien rit de voir son fils comme ça…

Tony tourna lentement sa tête vers son réveil digital, les yeux piquant désagréablement de sommeil. _5h26_. Parfait, génial. C'était le moment de se lever. Il mit en action sa pensée et attrapa un tee-shirt usé qui trainait au bout du lit avant de descendre à son atelier, sans prendre la peine de déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait jamais vraiment faim en fait. Il mangeait et buvait à peine, de quoi ne pas s'évanouir.

Il ne remonta pas avant la fin de la journée, AC/DC à fond dans l'atelier, travaillant sur son armure sans porter attention au reste.

Tony regardait son armure, qu'il venait de finir, les sourcils froncés et la bouche plissée. Il n'avait plus d'idée. Rare. C'était rare. Habituellement, elles fourmillaient dans sa tête comme de petites fourmis insaisissables, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait pas à toutes les créées. Il baissa la musique après un bref temps de réflexion.

_JARVIS l'heure ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix que lui-même trouva rauque et cassée.

__17h57. _Puis-je prévenir que monsieur n'a pas pris la peine de se nourrir ou de s'hydrater de la journée ? Prévint la voix robotique de l'IA.

Tony soupira. Oui il le savait, merci bien. Comment dire à une IA qu'il n'avait ni faim ni soif ?

_Que font les Avengers Jar' ? Demanda-t-il en décidant prudemment de ne pas répondre.

_Les Avengers sont réunis dans le salon avec monsieur Loki Laufeyson et le directeur Fury, monsieur. Déclara sèchement JARVIS.

Tony écarquilla les yeux. Hein ? Loki ? Fury ? Comment ça ? Entendait-il des voix ? Possible, avec son manque de sommeil… Peut-être. Enfin, il l'espérait en fait.

_Pardon, J' tu as bien dit que Loki était ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

_Oui monsieur.

_Comment se fait-il que je ne suis pas au courant de ça ? Mon invitation c'est peut-être perdu en route. Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

_Non monsieur, je vous ai prévenu tous les jours de cette semaine, incluant aujourd'hui, ce matin, à 7h pile monsieur. Et le directeur Fury aussi, en vous demandant d'être là à _17h_précise. Répondit l'IA sur le même ton.

Ah, merde. Il allait se faire crier dessus comme un gosse de 5 ans par Fury. Bof tant pis, c'était pas bien grave, et puis c'était toujours marrant de voir Fury s'énerver. Il ricana et lâcha les objets qu'il avait dans la main gauche, se dirigeant vers son ascenseur personnel. Il monta directement dans sa chambre, prit une douche expéditive même s'il savoura l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps, se rasa et enfila enfin des vêtements propres. Il ne se regarda même pas dans le miroir, de peur de voir son reflet, qui le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose ses derniers temps, et se dirigea vers son salon. Il ne savait plus où était ses lunettes, et il n'avait vraiment pas le cœur de les chercher.

D'ici il pouvait entendre Barton et Fury crier comme des baleines. Il entra en claquant la porte contre le mur, faisant le maximum de bruit, souriant quand tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui. Son sourire s'agrandis quand le silence se fit dans le salon. Il _adorait_ être le centre de l'attention, vraiment, ça boostait son égo comme pas possible.

_Mais je vous en prie, continuez votre charmante discussion très cher. Déclara-t-il en direction de Fury.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua Loki le fixer, assit sur un canapé derrière Thor. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours dans son armure, le visage impassible et les yeux émeraude d'un froid polaire, qui vous glaçaient sur place. Le regard perçant et profond posé sur lui le rendait mal à l'aise, mais des années d'expérience suffirent à le camoufler efficacement, et son regard revint sur Fury.

_Stark ! S'écria le directeur d'une note furieuse vibrante.

_Oui mon chou c'est moi. Qui a-t-il mon sucre d'orge? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement et avec une pointe d'amusement.

De loin, il vit Capsicle lever les yeux au ciel. Cet homme ne changera-t-il donc jamais ? Tony sourit narquoisement en voyant une veine battre à pleine vitesse sur la tempe gauche du directeur. C'était vachement amusant !

_Stark ! Vous sortez enfin de votre caverne ? On vous avait prévenu d'être à l'heure et comme d'habitude vous avez _presque deux__heures__de retard_ ! Cria le directeur, avec une vrai fureur dans la voix cette fois.

Stark leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Ce qui était impossible, Stark était toujours coupable, toujours.

_Wow, Wow, du calme mon sucre d'orge, je travaillais sur quelques modifications sur l'armure pour l'améliorer encore plus, il fit son sourire le plus innocent en direction du directeur, et se tourna vers les Avengers et Loki.

_Alors, PointBreak que se passe-t-il mon pote?Demanda-t-il en direction de Thor.

_Ami Anthony ! Mon frère a décidé de rejoindre la voie du pardon, et pour se repentir, il a accepté de venir réparer Midgard ! N'est-ce pas magnifique amis Avengers ? S'écria un Thor tout souriant.

Tony grimaça, tandis que Loki levait les yeux au ciel au ton niais qu'avait employé son ''non-Frère''. Il reporta son regard sur l'homme de métal. L'homme qui avait piqué sa curiosité, cet homme qui paraissait si fort, mais qui était profondément brisé, en un millier de petits morceaux chaotiques et sombres. Il aimerait en apprendre d'avantage sur lui et ses secrets. Peut-être pourrait-il l'attirer à lui ? Avec son armure, il pourrait faire de amples dégâts sur les neuf royaumes... Il cacha un large sourire sadique. Oui, il mettrait tous les mondes à genoux devant lui.

Mais il allait d'abord s'occuper des Hommes, surtout les Avengers. Il les détruirait tous, un par un, mais il le ferait avec un plaisir extrême et jouissif... Il en ricanait d'avance. Cela allait être plaisant.

**...**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 finit. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous plait ou pas ? Ou si vous voulez une suite après celle-ci ? N'hésitez pas à me dire tous ce que vous pensez ! C'est ma toute première Fiction Avengers, alors des petits mots m'aideraient à me motiver. Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, une petite review please? _


	2. Mais à quoi il joue?

**_Hep voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture les amis !_**

**_/!/Cette fiction est revue et corrigée par "gladamoule". /!/_**

**_Chapitre 2._**

Tony se leva en soupirant du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Thor expliquait pourquoi son frère, qui était juste en face d'eux à les fixer un par un, sans le moindre sentiment- ce qui était vraiment flippant-, avait détruit New- York. Parce qu'il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment, et bla bla... Lui il s'en foutait qu'un dieu mégalo ait pété une crise de colère pour montrer à sa famille qu'il était capable de gouverner un Royaume. Pour lui, ce type était un psychopathe, point, pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Il voulait seulement retourner à son atelier pour ruminer seul, mais apparemment ce n'était pas possible non plus, puisque Steve ouvrit la bouche avant même qu'il n'ait fait le moindre pas.

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il lui parlait comme à un enfant, ce qui était la mauvais chose puisqu'il n'était pas enfant, mais un adulte de 35 ans. Bon ok 40 ans –mais chuuut !- et qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Ou à moitié, mais ça on s'en foutait.

« Dans mon atelier. » Répond-t-il, penaud et toujours un brin surpris et déstabilisé par le ton utilisé.

« Tony, on est toujours en plein débriefing ! » Répliqua le symbole de l'Amérique en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, oui j'sais Capsicle, mais on a compris ! Ok il n'était pas lui à ce moment, on a compris tout ça, il n'a qu'à rester à la tour et on en parle plus ok. Je le vois bien dans une chambre rose bonbon pas vous ? Ou non mieux, vert ! Comme ça il se rappellera notre ami géant vert ! C'est bien ça non ? Super idée. Mais bon, c'est normal, je suis génial. D'ailleurs, j'ai faim ! Quoi ? Vous pas ? Moi si, celui qui veux à manger lève la main ! Personne ? Bon d'accord. JARVIS commande chinois, non plutôt Grec…Ou thaï ! J'adore ce qu'ils font, d'ailleurs leurs soupes son… » Et il battit en retraite dans son atelier sans cesser de déblatérer un peu tout et n'importe, sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ou réagir.

Les Avengers et Loki se regardèrent un instant, scotché et les yeux perplexes. Comment cet homme pouvait parler autant à débit si rapide sans tomber dans les pommes par manque d'oxygène ?

Tony souffla quand il atterrit dans son atelier. Il n'aimait pas trop rester en compagnie des autres. Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, en fait si à part Bruce personne ne l'aimait bien, et c'était tout à fait réciproque, merci bien. Mais il préférait rester seul avec ses robots.

Tony ne savait plus où il était. Il savait qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de froid et dur. Désagréable et vraiment inconfortable. Pris de court, il ouvrit lentement un œil et gémit en le refermant tout aussi vite. La lumière lui faisait un mal de chien…hum. Quelques minutes après, il réessaya, et vit tout de suite le sol de son atelier. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il se leva en titubant, s'accrochant à la table, et regarda autour de lui. Il s'était sûrement évanoui, du manque de nourriture et de sommeil. Il se regarda dans la vitre des fenêtres, et souffla en se voyant. Il était vraiment pathétique. Tout blanc avec des cernes, affreux, et il était maigre comme un piquet, à tel point qu'on en voyait ses côtes.

« Tu es pathétique. » Souffla une voix à son oreille.

Tony sursauta, et se retourna pour se retrouver devant Loki qui avait toujours son masque impassible. Bon dieu il lui avait fichus la trouille de sa vie cet enfoiré !

« Tu sais, les gens civilisés frappent avant d'entrée, au lieu d'apparaitre comme ça devant des gens qui ont un cœur fragile. » Lui dit Tony, en ignorant le commentaire précédent.

« Je sais, mais alors où est le plaisir ? » Dit Loki en souriant malicieusement.

Tony haussa les épaules, et le contourna pour aller achever son travail. Il se sentait mal. Il avait des vertiges et la nausée faisant trembloter son corps, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être en ignorant Loki, il finirait par se lasser et le laisser tranquille. Mais il ne connaissait pas encore le Dieu, qui était infiniment plus têtu que lui.

« Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, le regard perçant du Dieu sur sa nuque devenant un peu plus inconfortable au fil du temps.

« Parce que tu m'impressionnes, mortel. » Lui répondit la voix à la tessiture chaude.

Tony se retourna avec surprise. Lui ? L'impressionner en quoi exactement ? Il allait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. En voyant le regard surpris du brun, Loki continua :

« Tu fais le fort et le fier. » Commença-t-il, tout en marchant lentement vers le milliardaire. « Tu fais l'arrogant et le pitre, mais au fond de toi tu n'es plus rien. Tu es brisé en mille morceaux. »

Tony déglutis. Ouais, il avait raison. Il n'était plus rien. Il faisait des cauchemars, des crises de panique à répétition, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. Mais il n'y avait que lui qui était au courant de son état, comment ce faisait-il que Loki l'ai vu ? Il le cachait pourtant plutôt bien... Il se détourna du Dieu de la Malice pour se reconcentrer sur son travail.

« Nope Rodolphe, tu confonds avec toi là. » Lâcha-t-il nonchalamment.

« Es-tu sûr de cela, Stark ? »Demanda le Dieu.

En colère, Tony se retourna, pour se retrouver face à un torse. Le torse de Loki. Humm, inattendu. Tony leva les yeux vers lui en déglutissant. Il plongea son regard dans les deux émeraude du plus vieux, une boule de tension désagréable dans sa gorge. Loki était proche, beaucoup trop proche. A quoi jouait-il ?

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. » Lui dit-il en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

Loki s'approcha un peu plus près de lui, avec son sourire en coin. Au même moment ils entendirent le ''ding'' de l'ascenseur.

« Hé Tony, la pizza est arrivée…Tony, ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête. »Demanda la voix incertaine du capitaine.

Loki avait disparu une seconde plus tôt, laissant un Tony tout troublé, et presque tremblant.

« Hum, oui, je vais bien cap'. Monte, je finis ceci et je vous rejoins. » Répondit-il au capitaine.

« D'accord. »

Le capitaine reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, surement rejoindre les autres, laissant Tony dans ses pensées. Que venait-il de se passer bordel ? Tony ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Il savait que Loki avait un plan derrière la tête mais lequel ? Tony savait que s'il en avait vraiment un, ça ne sentait pas bon pour eux...

_**...**_

_**Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps à me lire, dites ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas !**_

_**A bientôt. Marine. **_


	3. Journée de merde, par Tony Stark

_**Bonjour-ou bonsoir-, revoilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez bien, bisous bonne lecture. Merci à tous ceux qui liront ce chapitre. Cette fiction est corrigée par gladamoule, merci à toi aussi !**_

**Rating : T**. (Quelque grossièreté.)

**Disclaimer : **Les Avengers ne m'appartienne en aucun cas.

**Nano : **Salut, salut ! Merci, c'est très gentil. J'espère que tu aimeras lire autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Ahahaha non ton rire diabolique est parfait ! X) Bisous, au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. :)

**Gladamoule, merci à toi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et de me suivre depuis le début. Je serais toujours là pour toi, et merci de corriger toute mes fautes. Ahaha moi et l'orthographe aussi x). Bisous, je t'adoooooooore **

**_/!/Cette fiction est revue et corrigée par "gladamoule". /!/_**

**_Chapitre 3._**

AC/DC à fond dans l'atelier, Tony passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux et souffla. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, un certain Dieu occupait ses pensées morbides. Il n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre pourquoi Loki agissait ainsi. Sûrement pas pour le plaisir, mais il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et Tony était sûr que quoi qu'il prépare, ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout même. D'ailleurs depuis leur dernière conversation le Dieu n'était pas sorti de ses quartiers, et il se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait là-dedans. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Après tout il le saurait le moment venu. Pas trop tard il espérait du moins. Il essaya de se reconcentrer sur son travail et fronça les sourcils. Mais il travaillait sur quoi déjà ?

« JARVIS, qu'est-c'que j'suis en train d'faire là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Je ne saurais vous le dire monsieur. » Déclara l'IA d'une voix calme.

Laissant tomber presque avec indifférence, Tony se releva en grimaçant quand la presque totalité de ses os craquèrent. Tiens, il venait même d'en découvrir quelques-uns. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi ? Il n'en n'avait juste aucune idée, parce qu'il ne savait pas depuis quand il était ici. Plissant les yeux il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit, en se basant sur le noir que lui renvoyait la fenêtre. Oh, et qu'il avait un p'tit creux aussi. Il baissa la musique.

« JARVIS quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seule seconde. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme sans même s'en rendre compte, sur une quelconque surface que son corps identifierait comme possible lit. Donc à peu près tout.

« _19h36,_ monsieur. »

« Est-ce que les Avengers sont en haut ? »

« Monsieur Rogers est dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Monsieur Banner est dans son laboratoire, et monsieur Thor et les agents Romanov et Barton sont dans le salon. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche.

« Et Loki ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

« Monsieur Laufeyson n'a pas bougé depuis ses deux derniers jours il est toujours dans ses quartiers, monsieur. »

Tony sortit de son atelier et commença à monter les escaliers. Un peu de sport de temps en temps. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de voir les autres, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans son atelier, même si l'envie y était. Mais il voulait prendre l'air et manger un coup, après tout il n'était pas sorti de son atelier depuis l'arrivée de Loki. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, Roger avait mis la table et appelait tout le monde pour manger. Natasha surgit la première avec sa démarche féline et sauvage, tandis que Clint arrivait en dérapant à moitié sur le sol glissant. Thor parut d'un pas lourd, accompagné de sa tête de chien battu – sûrement à cause de Loki. Puis Banner apparut ensuite, le plus discrètement qu'il le pouvait, avec toujours son petit regard hésitant.

Ils s'assirent tous à leur place habituelle, dans un mouvement si naturel qu'il savait que ce rituel devait se répéter depuis longtemps. Il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence. Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête dans sa direction, et il put lire dans leurs yeux toute la surprise que leur inspirait sa présence. La surprise disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu et il eut sous les yeux une panoplie d'émotions différentes. Steve un air ferme, Bruce un air désolé et doux, Thor de la surprise et de l'incompréhension majoritairement, Natasha son sempiternelle air impassible, et Clint le regarda de haut en bas en se demandant surement pourquoi il était là au juste. Il leur adressa un large sourire bien faux, pris des couverts et une assiette et s'assit en bout de table, face à Steve. Personne n'osait parler, comme si sa présence faisait peur, ou quoi que cela puisse être. Il haussa une épaule indifférente et remplie son copieusement son assiette sans faire attention aux autres. Pas comme si ce qu'ils pensaient pouvait l'intéresser d'un autre côté… Puis Steve pris la parole, brisant par la même occasion le silence qu'il devait être le seul à trouver confortable :

«Tony, que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda soucieux le Capitaine.

Tony se tendit. Quoi ? Il n'avait même plus le droit d'être sous son propre toit ? Il fronça les sourcils :

« Quoi? J'suis chez moi j'fait encore c'que j'veux Capsicle.» Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

«Tony...» Commença le Capitaine.

«Non, tu sais quoi j'm'en fous.»

Et avec ça il se leva. Il ne savait même pas bien pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais le tumulte d'émotions conflictuelles qui tourbillonnaient dans sa poitrine ne l'aidait pas à vraiment à comprendre. Il prit son assiette pleine et alla la vider. Avec tout ça il n'avait même plus faim. Adieu vrai repas... Furieux il balança à moitié l'assiette dans l'évier, manquant de peu la briser, et descendit à son atelier sans se retourner. Putain qu'ils étaient casses-couilles ceux-là! Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours tout ruiner?

«Comme ça vous ne vous entendez pas entre _héros_?» Lâcha une voix amusée derrière lui.

Tony faillit sursauter, et lâcha une bordée de jurons en se figeant. Génial, il ne manquait plus que lui…

**_Journée de merde, par Tony Stark._**

_** ...**_

_**Merci, d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps en me lisant. Une petite review, s'il vous plaiiiiiiit ? *-***_


	4. Ouais, ils étaient tous dans la merde

_Bonjour, Bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? J'ai eu beaucoup de temps devant moi alors j'ai écrit la suite, normalement je ne devais pas être là avant deux semaines, mais malheureusement ça a été annulé. J'en ai donc profité pour écrire la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas très vite ! _

**Rating : T. **(Quelques grossièretés).

**Disclaimer : **Les Avengers ne m'appartienne pas –Domaaage- :'(

_**Nano :**__ Hep ! Ca va et toi ? Ahaha il y a des gens qui ne l'apprécient pas ? :O Oui, je lui dirais ! Ahaha, oui je sais mais il doit un peu souffrir, -pauvre Tony- __. Ahaha merci, c'est gentil. J'espère que ça te plairas. Aux plaisirs d'avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt._

_**Claimi : **__Désolée, mais j'avais pas le choix. x)_

_**Gladamoule : **__Encore merci, c'était super de te reparler ! Et merci, pour les merveilleuses corrections que tu me donnes. Bisous, j't'adore. _

**_/!/Cette fiction est revue et corrigée par "gladamoule". /!/_**

_**Chapitre 4.**_

Maudite vie, maudit Avengers, maudit Loki. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'a lui ? Juste, pourrait-on lui expliquer pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui se ramassait la merde que l'univers décidait de balancer ?

C'est vrai, il y avait eu son père, ce sale égoïste qui l'ignorait gaiement, puis Obi qui le trahissait et essayait de le tuer. Ensuite il se faisait joyeusement torturer par les psychopathes des Dix Anneaux. Ok là d'accord ça pouvait passer. Plus ou moins. Enfin, si l'on considérait ça comme quelque chose de banal. Bien sûr. Puis venait son réacteur défectueux, même si ça encore il arrivait à gérer, puis Vanko et Hammer qui essayait _encore_ de le tuer. A croire qu'il portait une cible avec marqué "tuez-moi", seulement visible pour les malades. A moins que ce ne soit écrit dans ses gênes. Bref, dans tous les cas, il s'en était là aussi sortit vivant. A partir de là, il aurait pu se dire que c'était juste de la malchance, et que c'était tombé sur lui au pif, comme à la roulette russe. Mais non, ce serait trop facile parce que bam, les chitauris et le Dieu mégalo. Non mais alors là il en avait marre. Il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix, merde ! Mais apparemment il avait dû être un sacré connard dans une vie intérieure pour mériter _ça !_

Tony poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et releva les yeux. En face de lui se trouvait le Dieu de la Malice et du Chaos, avec un sourire un coin qui lui faisait froid dans le dos et un regard indéchiffrable. Bordel, il n'attirait que les ennuis. Dans les gênes vraiment, il en était sûr.

« Quoi ? J'sais que je suis beau merci, mais à ce point ça deviens du harcèlement visuel. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix insolente avec un sourire moqueur.

Loki sourit encore un peu plus. Que ce mortel pouvait être irritant avec son ton insolent…mais c'était tellement amusant de l'ennuyer. Cet humain cachait bien son jeu, il pourrait le briser facilement, après tout il était à deux doigt de craquer lui-même. Il pourrait le laisser se briser encore plus après tout, mais alors où serait le plaisir s'il ne pouvait pas donner un petit coup de pouce à la chose ?

« Alors ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, mortel. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton condescendant et hautain.

Tony serra les dents, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle comme ça. Pas du tout même. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et demanda innocemment :

« Oh, pardon, laquelle ? »

« Vous ne vous entendez pas entre héros ? Ou c'est juste votre état pitoyable qui vous met dans cet état ? » Lâche Loki tout aussi innocemment.

Enfoiré. Espèce de sale connard d'enfoiré.

« D'accord le néo-gothique, si on faisait un jeu ? Je réponds à tes questions si tu réponds aux miennes, ça te va ? Pas plus de 3 questions, d'accord ?»

Loki plissa les yeux en le regardant, hésitant clairement. Il n'avait cure de raconter sa vie à un simple mortel. Il le regarda de haut en bas en s'arrêtant au cercle lumineux qui était enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Tony se sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard perçant du Dieu sur sa poitrine, et il se retient difficilement de taper du pied comme un gosse pour ravoir son attention. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se racla la gorge.

« Hum, alors ? »

Loki releva ses yeux, et curieusement, il acquiesça de la tête. Génial, super. Alors il allait raconter sa vie à un Dieu qui devait s'en foutre comme de sa première couche. Attendez, un dieu portait des couches ? Il ne put retenir sa langue plus longtemps.

« Tu portais des couches ? » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix curieuse.

Loki haussa les sourcils en ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette question :

« Est-ce donc cela ta première question mortel ? »

« Oui. Non. Peut-être… ? Laisse tomber. »

Il baissa le regard et se gifla mentalement. Quel genre de dérangé demandait ça à un Dieu nordique du mal franchement ? Personne crétin. Il se re-gifla mentalement. S'il se mettait à se parler à lui-même c'est qui virait scizo.

« Oui. »

Il releva si vite la tête qu'il sentit sa nuque craquer, et ses yeux étaient presque près à sortir de leur orbite.

« Quand j'étais bambin, oui. Comme la plupart des personnes, répondit Loki d'une voix moqueuse. Il ne te reste que deux questions mortel. »

D'accord là il était vraiment gêné, il avait perdu une question pour une curiosité plus que malsaine.

« Hum, je pense que c'est à ton tour, Rodolphe. »

« Pourquoi ne vous entendez-vous pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement irritée. Après tout ce devait être la _troisième_ _fois_ qu'il posait cette question.

« Je ne sais pas… C'est comme ça depuis le début, nous ne sommes pas pareils. Ils ne me supportent pas. Point, à la ligne ouvrez les guillemets. Tant pis après tout on s'en fiche non ? » Lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il se retourna et alla s'assoir sur le plan de travail de son atelier pour être assis en hauteur, face à Loki.

« Bon à mon tour, Thor nous a dit que tu avais été adopté, c'est vrai ? »

Loki eu un rictus, et Tony sourit. Après tout, chacun son tour mon pote.

« Pendant la guerre contre les jötnar, Odin n'a pas volé que leurs source de pouvoir. » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Tu veux dire que tu viens de la race ennemi ? Et les jötnar sont les géants des glaces…non ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Loki plissa des yeux dangereusement en sa direction. « Oui. » Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire, alors il fit son regard le plus noir, lui ordonnant de ne pas continuer sa phrase.

« Quoi ? Je voulais juste…Non, ok » Lâcha-t-il rapidement en voyant Loki faire un pas en avant.

Mais Loki ne laissa pas tomber et continua de marcher dans sa direction avec sa démarche féline. Son cerveau cria ''_**Danger**_ '', mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il se trouvait devant un Loki au visage froid et distant. Pendant un instant il crut que Loki allait le frapper, d'être allé trop loin, même si vraiment, il n'avait rien dit, même pas un sous-entendu salace, rien. Mais non, le Dieu se contenta de se pencher au-dessus de lui. Tony leva la tête pour pouvoir le regarder prudemment dans les yeux, appuyant ses mains sur le plan de travail pour reculer un peu le haut de son corps et incliner la tête en arrière. Rester un minimum méfiant quand même.

Loki posa ses mains froides sur ses joues et descendit sa tête, pour que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'unes de l'autre. Leur souffle se mélangea, et Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant celles de son partenaire. Merde, il se passait quoi là ? Il releva les yeux vers le haut, pour voir un Loki qui le dévisageait d'une manière indéchiffrables. Il sentit son corps se figer totalement, le cerveau déconnecté, ne parvenant plus à faire un geste alors que le sang battait à ses oreilles en un bruit assourdissant. Ce fut Loki qui brisa les derniers centimètres entre eux, posant presque doucement sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser n'avait rien de dangereux, ou de froid. Il était doux et chaud, tout le contraire de ce à quoi Tony s'attendait. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Loki, il se sentit presque à l'étroit dans son pantalon, surtout quand le Dieu passa les barrières de ses lèvres de sa langue taquine.

Il n'aurait jamais voulu arrêter mais malheureusement, il dut stopper pour pouvoir respirer. Le souffle court, leur front collés, Tony garda les yeux fermé, en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire, pourtant il sentait les mains froides de Loki sur sa nuque, son souffle qui s'échouait sur ses lèvres. Quand sa respiration redevient normale, il rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver dans deux perles émeraude. Il s'y perdit pendant de longues minutes, sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il se passait, et de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Loki quant à lui fixait le mortel, presque aussi choqué. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il s'attendait plus à ce que l'humain lui mette son poing dans la figure sans attendre et crier comme un hystérique qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, pas qu'il répondrait à son baiser. Surtout qu'il semblait y avoir pris plaisir, s'il se fiait à ses pupilles dilatées et son souffle erratique, et Loki pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Ce qui probablement le choquait le plus était le fait que lui-même _avait aimé ça_ et qu'il _en voulait encore !_ Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait plus ressentis ça depuis Sigyn. Il se plongea dans le regard chocolat de l'autre homme. Il ne fit rien paraitre et garda son masque impassible.

« Alors mortel, que cela fait-il d'être embrassé par son Dieu ? » Demanda-t-il, froid et moqueur.

Tony se prit une grande claque froide dans la figure en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Bordel, il devint livide. Non, no, niet, nicht, não. Impossible. Pourtant, il voyait Loki le fixer intensément en quête du moindre sentiment. Il paniqua. Il allait faire une crise de panique. Il regarda précipitamment autour de lui et le repoussa violemment pour courir vers la sortie. Il devait sortir. Il devait absolument sortir de cet endroit. Il sentit le regard de Loki lui brûler la nuque alors qu'il s'enfuyait. Il fonça droit dans sa chambre en essayant de se calmer, refermant brutalement le battant derrière lui, s'y appuyant en haletant férocement, les mains dans les cheveux._ Expire, inspire, expire._ Une fois sa respiration redevenue à peu près normal, il s'allongea sans la moindre grâce dans son lit. Il fixa son plafond pendant quelques longues minutes qui se transformèrent vite en quelques heures.

« Merde, dans quoi j'me suis fourré encore moi ? » Dit-il en soupirant.

Il finit par s'endormir, la fatigue accumulée depuis des jours tourbillonnant dans son corps, et il ne rêva pas.

Dans un coin de la pièce, appuyé au mur, Loki invisible le regarda s'endormir. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il savait qu'il voulait approfondir le bref sentiment qui l'avait envahi. Il regarda l'homme presque tendrement. Et si cela signifiait sortir un peu plus de sa chambre… Il n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de faire une petite grimace, mix entre le sourire et le soupir résigné.

**_Oui, ils étaient tous dans la merde._**

**_..._**

**_Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! ;) Merci d'avoir lus et une p'tite reviews, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ? *-* _**


	5. Quel qu'en soit, le prix

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre dans les temps ! Ahaha, on se retrouve vite en bas. Bonne lecture._

**Rating : T. **(Quelques grossièretés).

**Disclaimer : **Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas –Domaaage- :'(

_**Nano :**__ Hey, hey ! On sait mais il doit un peu souffrir pour la suite de l'histoire, moi aussi j'suis triste de le maltraiter ainsi. __ Ahaha, j'suis désolée mais dessiner je ne saurai pas, je suis une calamitée. J'préfère colorier sans dépasser les bords, ça c'est génial, ahaha. Ca ressemble plus à un rictus. X) J'espère que tu sortiras de cette épreuve vivante, mon amie. Que la force soit avec toi ! *Yeux de chien battus*. Au plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt, Jedi._

_**Gladamoule : **__Et salutation à toi amie venue de la Terre ! Ahaha, désolée pour la question louche. Et merci de me corriger, j'pense à toi fort, fort ! x)_

**_/!/Cette fiction est revue et corrigée par "gladamoule". /!/_**

**Chapitre 5.**

« Anthony Edward Stark ! » S'écria une voix féminine furieuse.

Tony releva sa tête de ses gaufres sans gluten et soupira lourdement. Allait-on le faire chier à chaque fois qu'il posait un pied hors de son atelier ? Non parce que là, ça ne devenait plus possible, à la fin il allait finir par déménager pour pouvoir bouffer un repas sans qu'on l'emmerde. Il regarda autour de lui, personne. Ouf, au moins il y avait un point positif, pas d'Avengers pour le faire chier encore plus.

Une rousse vraiment furieuse débarqua – et encore c'était un faible mot – les traits tirés par la rage. Bon ok super. Il arrêta de manger, parce que de toute façon, vu comment Pepper se comportait, elle n'était pas là pour lui faire un câlin. Il se prépara mentalement à la suite.

« Oui, très chère. C'est bien moi. Qu'est-qui se passe pour que tu prennes une tête si constipée ? » Lui dit-il avec le ton le plus insolent qu'il avait en réserve.

La figure de Pepper se crispa un peu plus, immédiatement. A croire qu'un bouton existait quelque part pour la faire changer de tête. Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était en colère qu'il fermerait la bouche. Après tout il restait Tony-_putain_-de-Stark. Soulignez bien le _putain de Stark_.

« Ne prends pas ce ton insolent avec moi _Anthony_. » Menaça-t-elle tout de suite. « Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis ici, c'est la _troisième _réunion que tu loupes ce mois-ci. Cette réunion était très importante pour nous ! »

« Non, pour toi. » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid. « J'te l'ai déjà dit, je ne fabriquerais plus d'armes. »

« Tony, c'est important pour le marché économique, bon sang. Arrête un peu de ne penser qu'à toi et pense un peu aux autres pour une fois. Après tout rien ne t'a empêché d'en construire avant.» Dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Le visage de Tony s'assombrit soudainement, et sa mâchoire se crispa automatiquement dans un mouvement de colère et frustration pures. Parce que oui c'était vrai quand il y pensait, c'était de sa faute si tout avait commencé. Il avait tué des millions de vies par son irresponsabilité et son pur égoïste. Il pouvait ajouter aveuglement aussi. Pepper fit un lourd bruit d'agacement, et il se reconcentra sur elle, les yeux assombris. Elle déposa des feuilles devant lui.

« Réfléchis-y. » Et avec ça elle se retourna et parti, tout simplement, comme s'il n'était bon qu'à signer des papiers.

Tony regarda lesdits papiers, alors qu'une boule naissait lentement dans sa poitrine pour prendre sa gorge dans un étau. Il tendit la main et commença à lire.

_« Moi Tony Stark, concède à reproduire des équipements d'armements et… » Blabla._ On s'en fiche, il avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Il se leva, déchira les papiers en plusieurs morceaux dans un travail qu'il prit soin de soigner particulièrement et alla chercher une enveloppe. Il écrit l'adresse de Pepper dessus et versa tous les petits papiers dedans. Puis il s'empara d'une petite feuille et écrivit rapidement en essayant de rester lisible :

_« Voilà, tu as ma réponse. ) »_

Elle ne serait sans doute pas contente, pas du tout même, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes. Il alla s'assoir sur le canapé pour réfléchir à ce que Pepper avait dit, et la boule dans sa poitrine ne se fit que plus pesante._ Pense un peu aux autres._ Mais il ne faisait que ça, bon Dieu ! Pourquoi personne ne le voyait ? Il ferma les yeux. Il avait fait tellement de mal dans le monde... Il avait tué pleins de gens, parce qu'il n'était qu'un pourri gâté égoïste et qu'il se fichait des conséquences à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant tout lui revenait dans la figure…

Il commença à trembler. Une crise de panique arrivait, il le savait. Mais il ne contrôlait plus ses pensées. Et voilà, il perdait le contrôle, encore une fois. Sa respiration devint saccadée, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le poids étouffant sur sa poitrine ne fit que grossir, encore et encore, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus penser à se calmer, obnubilé par le besoin de respirer, et il n'arrivait même pas à s'en défaire… C'était affreux. Tout d'un coup, il sentit des doigts froids caresser doucement sa joue et une voix lointaine l'appeler et le pousser à se calmer. Mais il ne comprenait pas tout, il avait l'impression qu'elle était trop lointaine pour qu'il l'entende. Comme si un filtre sourd bloquait ses oreilles…

_« Tony…alme toi…spire profondé…ça v… allez. »_

Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre la voix, il ne savait plus rien là en fait. Son cerveau était en ébullition, le sang pulsait douloureusement dans sa tête, de sorte que rien n'avait d'importance autre que la douleur. Pourtant la voix réussissait à le calmer. Mais il se sentait mal. Tellement mal. Sa tête le lançait due au manque d'oxygène, ça gorge l'irritait et frottait comme du papier de verre, il voyait flou et ses oreilles sifflaient. Il força sa voix douloureuse à lâcher quelques mots, même s'il lui sembla que sa voix sortait incompréhensible :

« Ma…aa..l » Gémit-il.

Et avec cet éclair d'éloquence, l'obscurité s'abattit sur lui.

Loki essayait de calmer Tony avec des paroles. Il s'était approché rapidement dès qu'il avait vu sa respiration devenir difficile. Il caressa doucement les joues de Tony, avec ses longs doigts fins. La respiration du mortel revint presque à la normale. Puis il essaya de parler, et il se pencha vers lui, approchant son oreille de ses lèvres pour comprendre la voix rêche :

« Ma…aa..l… » Gémit l'humain avant de s'évanouir.

Loki eu un rictus entre la tendresse et la colère. Après tout il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et ça l'énervait fortement. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour un mortel, et encore moins aussi vite. C'était comme si Stark représentait un aimant, la chose qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie… Mais un mortel ça finissait par mourir un jour, et il finirait seul. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce mortel irritant, mais il n'arrivait pas à le quitter. Même s'éloigner de lui quelques temps lui paressait impossible. Il voulait rester près de lui et le protéger contre les autres, et de lui-même surtout, parce qu'il semblait que cet humain portait un regard sombre sur son espérance de vie, ou même le prix qu'une vie pouvait avoir, surtout quand il s'agissait de la sienne.

Il regarda le visage paisible de Stark, couché dans le canapé. Malgré le visage impassible de Loki, ses yeux, eux, avaient une pointe de tendresse. Il entendit les Avengers rentrer en riant bruyamment. Loki eu un rictus dégouté. Comment ne voyaient-ils pas l'état misérable de cet humain ? Ou bien le voyaient-ils justement, et s'en fichaient ? Il allait découvrir ça, quitte à utiliser les anciennes méthodes. Il se téléporta avec Tony dans la chambre de l'endormit et le coucha sur le lit, prenant soin il ne savait pourquoi de le mettre à l'aise, retirant son jean pour le coucher sous le drap. Allez savoir pourquoi il ne portait pas de chausse… Il s'appuya au mur avec un soupir et croisa les bras. Il se demandait bien pourquoi les humains se comportaient ainsi entre eux ? Tout ceci restait un mystère pour lui, et sa curiosité le poussait à en savoir plus sur les prétendus « héros ». Etaient-ils ceux qu'ils laissaient paraître… ? Après tout, son but premier était de se venger d'eux et de les faire souffrir.

Tony s'agita dans son lit en faisant de petits bruits brisés, ramenant Loki à la réalité. Un cauchemar, sans doute.

_« Non…s'il vous plait…pas ça…Non ! Me laissez pas...amis, héros. » _Gémit l'endormis.

Loki s'approcha du lit et comprit brusquement qu'il parlait de ses « amis ». Il utilisa sa magie pour apaiser l'humain et supprima ses mauvais rêves, laissant Tony dans un sommeil sans rêve qu'il espérait reposant. Son regard se fit dur sous la résolution étrange qui enflamma son corps et son esprit. Il les ferait payer. Tous.

_**Quel qu'en soit, le prix.**_

**_..._**

**_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plus, et si non, n'hésitez pas à le dire. Cela me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Bon, alors bisous et a la semaine prochaine ! Une p'tite review pour moi s'il vous plait ? *Yeux plein de larmes*. Ahaha, bisous :*_**


	6. Le cauchemar commença

_Bonjour -Bonsoir-, avant tout j'aimerais remercier .75, Natulcien Anwamane, Nano et gladamoule pour leur petit commentaire, cela fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir et ça m'a boosté pour écrire ce chapitre, que voici. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !_

**Rating : T. **(Quelques grossièretés).

**Disclaimer : **Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, et j'en suis désolée !

_**Nano : **__Salut, salut ! Je vois ça, que tu aimes donner des p'tits surnoms. x) J'm'en moque pas hein ! *Lèves les bras en signe de paix*. Moi je vais très bien, et toi ? (Sérieux ? Géniaaaaaaaal ! *Danse de la victoire* :D). C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial, je suis sure que tu vas très bien t'en sortir, et je t'encourage pleinement pour montrer ton talent ! :D Bah quoi les dessins-animées c'est cool, non ? x) Ahaha, je n'aime pas trop Pepper moi, alors j'en ai fait une « méchante ». x) Sadique, toi ? Noooooooooon, pas du tout ! xD Ahahaha merci beaucoup, hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles biscuit ! (Pourquoi biscuit ? Ahaha j'en sais trop rien tu me fais penser à un biscuit ! –Pas frapper, pas frapper !-._

_**Gladamoule : **__Hey hey, bébé ça va ? Merci pour tes corrections magnifiques, à bientôt. J't'adore toi, tu le sais ? _

_**...**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6.**_

_Iron Man, à 6 heures ! » S'écria le capitaine Rogers.

Tony se retourna juste à temps pour pulvériser un Fatalibot, qui semblait vouloir le prendre par surprise. Il soupira de mécontentement. Apparemment Fatalis devait se faire chier puisqu'il avait envoyé bien une cinquantaine de robots à leur trousse. A tous, où serait le comique sinon. Il ricana en voyant Clint faire un vol plané pour éviter un robot. Quoi ? Même en étant gentil, c'était marrant ! Surtout que vraiment, ce mec était ridicule. C'était quoi ce tee-shirt ? Il évita un deuxième Fatalibot qui arrivait tout droit sur lui, semblant se prendre pour un taureau stupide. Il suffisait de lui mettre des cornes en fait… Idée à creuser.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Fatalis avait décidé d'attaquer maintenant, après deux mois d'absence silencieuse. Il secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le combat, faisant un petit looping en l'air avant de se stopper un peu plus en hauteur, et son regard tomba sur un Loki distant au regard dur. Il fronça prudemment les sourcils. Depuis « le baiser », le Dieu se comportait bizarrement. Il le suivait toujours des yeux quand il rentrait dans une pièce, comme s'il attendait un faux pas de Tony pour le rattraper et le redresser. Mais en même temps, il était devenu distant et froid avec tout le monde-y compris lui- comme s'il préparait quelque chose. Et il en était presque sûr, qu'il préparait quelque chose. Et Loki étant Loki, il ne saurait son plan qu'au moment venu. Trop tard quoi. Il plissa les yeux et regarda le Dieu plus intensément pour voir son visage. Il semblait se délecter du combat, comme si tout était prévu. L'étincelle sombre dans la profondeur de ses yeux verts semblait mouvante, et inquiétante dans sa dureté et presque méchanceté. Son attention rivé sur le Dieu fut probablement la cause de ce qu'il arriva ensuite.

Et même en étant un génie, il ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il se passa.

_Tony ! Attention ! S'écria quelqu'un.

Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva en face de Fatalis, qui lui expédia une décharge d'électricité monstrueuse. Des piques de douleur fulgurantes et brûlantes remontèrent méchamment le long de son dos, alors qu'il serrait les dents, son corps le démangeant désagréablement. Son armure avait beau supporter des décharges électriques plus fortes que celle-ci, elle était trop endommagée pour servir de bonne défense pour ce type d'attaque. A cause du combat, où l'on s'était amusé à l'envoyer plusieurs fois dans un mur, parce que c'était _hilarant. _Il _adorait_.

Son armure grésilla et la panique embrasa sa poitrine, quelques secondes à peine avant que son bébé ne s'éteigne brusquement, exactement comme dans l'espace il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il se sentit chuter, une boule coincée entre le ventre et la gorge, qui serrait ses muscles d'angoisse douloureuse. Puis il tomba à terre, comme une pierre, dans un bruit sourd qui résonna comme un glas dans sa tête où le sang pulsait de manière plus que simplement douloureuse. Ses oreilles sifflaient, il sentait tous ses os lui faire mal, au point où il était presque sûr qu'il s'en était forcément cassé quelque uns. Il lâcha une bordée de jurons, parce que merde quoi, ça faisait mal ! Il gémit pitoyablement au sol pendant quelques instants, le temps de recevoir toutes les informations.

_Jarvis, ouvre l'armure. Lança-t-il faiblement.

L'armure s'ouvrit automatiquement, même si aucune voix ne lui parvint, lui faisant comprendre que JARVIS était HS, pour l'instant du moins. Enfin, il l'espérait. Tony trouva il ne savait où le courage de se relever lentement, sentant son corps protester violemment, et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qui l'entourait. Mais merde, où est-ce qu'il était ? Il faisait sombre et humide, et on aurait presque dit une sorte de cachot des mauvais films… ? Il faisait quoi ici ? Il n'y avait pas dix minutes, il était en train de se battre à New-York. Il était peut-être mort ? Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il avait vu, il ne serait pas plus surpris que cela. Mais dans ce cas-là, on lui avait bien menti, cet endroit n'était pas lumineux et accueillant.

_Non tu n'es pas mort. _Enfin pas encore.._Dit une voix froide et sadique.

Il sursauta. Mais merde, avait-on décidé de le tuer par crise cardiaque ou quoi ?! Ils s'étaient peut-être tous passé le mot… Il leva la tête vers une silhouette éloignée et qui paressait flou. Dans l'ombre, il dut plisser les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de servir à quelque chose, il ne voyait rien d'ici.

_Qu'est-ce que j'fous là ?Lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'homme –ou la femme- ricana sombrement, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Tony sentait son regard moqueur sur lui, comme s'il le narguait…

_C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Lâcha la silhouette d'une voix moqueuse.

Enfoiré, venait-il de dire ça tout haut ? Apparemment oui. Merde. En plus il reconnaissait sa voix.

_Alors Fatalis, es-tu si seul et abandonné que tu kidnappes des gens pour avoir des amis ? A moins que ce ne soit seulement pour avoir l'illusion d'un entourage ? Dit Tony d'une voix qu'il prit soin d'être insolente au possible.

Il sentit Fatalis grincer des dents, et il ricana. Dans tes dents mon pote. Son ennemi se détacha du coin obscur de la pièce et s'avança vers lui d'un pas lourd et imposant. Il tendit sa main vers son cou et lui envoya une sale décharge électrique, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter. Et Tony retourna au pays des rêves.

…

Quand il se réveilla, ses muscles le faisaient souffrir le martyr et sa tête tournait comme pas possible. Une vrai girouette. Une gueule de bois milles fois pire quoi. Merde, Fatalis allait lui payer ça. Il voulut passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais rencontra une résistance. Il tira plus fort mais ses mains restaient solidement bloquées. Il tenta de se concentrer totalement et prit enfin conscience de sa situation...délicate. Il était pendu par les bras par des liens serrés qui semblaient être fait de métal, ses épaules douloureuses, et ses pieds ne touchaient presque pas le sol. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il en était arrivé là, et il était torse nu, des sortes de patches collés sur la poitrine, ainsi que sur les bras. Ses yeux prudents où se lisait le début d'un zeste de panique suivirent les fils jusqu'à les voir reliés à une sorte de machine…bizarre. C'était quoi ça_ encore ?_

Une porte –qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée- s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes connues entrèrent. Il cligna des paupières pour mieux voir de qui il s'agissait et écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une désagréable tension s'emparait de sa poitrine. Un casque de bouc en or et une armure verte. Loki ? Loki et Fatalis ? Fatalis et Loki ? Non, pas possible. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui…

_Alors _Anthony, _te souviens-tu de Loki le Dieu de la Malice ? Demanda Fatalis.

Tony déglutit. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Il détailla l'attitude de Loki. Quelque chose n'allait pas. On aurait presque dit qu'il était tendu, pour une raison quelconque. De ce qui allait suivre peut-être ? Mais son sourire sadique gâchait un peu l'image de quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait. Portait-il un masque en ce moment ? Il ne saurait dire. Et après tout, le Dieu restait un ennemi, quoiqu'il se dise ou qu'il ait pu se dire.

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté et ricana sombrement. Fatalis semblait choqué, du moins quelques instants, et Loki vacilla un peu en entendant la voix de Tony déraillée subtilement, brisée sur les bords, mais personne ne le vit. Fatalis avança et son poing partit brusquement, le frappant violemment au visage. Tony senti sa tête partir en arrière et la douleur explosa de sa pommette, irradiant d'une souffrance brûlante qui s'empara bientôt de tout le visage. Ses dents entaillèrent sa lèvre et du sang se mit à couler lentement, en un petit goutte à goutte irritant le long de son menton. Il grimaça mais retint son râle de douleur.

_Héé, arrête, mon beau visage ! S'écria Tony en faisant de son mieux pour paraître outré.

Fatalis soupira bruyamment, exaspéré. Cet homme était impossible à vivre. Loki, toujours éloigné à l'autre bout de la pièce, regardait la scène du regard dur qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis des jours. Il était appuyé contre le mur devant lui, les bras et les jambes croisés dans une posture qui paressait nonchalante, mais qui pouvait riposter violemment à une attaque au moindre mouvement brusque.

Fatalis alla derrière la machine bizarre et appuya sur quelques-uns des nombreux boutons, avant de poser son index sur le plus gros, et sa voix remplie d'une jouissance sadique emplie étrangement l'espace :

_J'ai une simple et petite question, si tu réponds je pourrais considérer ta coopération. Si tu ne réponds pas, je devrai employer la manière forte bien sûr. Me comprends-tu _Anthony ?_

Tony haussa les sourcils au ton de son ennemi, et ne comprit absolument pas la tessiture enfantine, presque naïve, qui se mêlait à la teneur sadique. Mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Un gosse capricieux ? Sûrement.

_Mais je t'en prie _mon cœur_, pose-moi ta simple et petite question. Et tu ne trouve pas que la cachot glauque et humide, ça fait mauvais film? Parce que là franchement...Lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

_Le moyen de créer le nouvel élément de ton réacteur. Très Cher ? Demanda-t-il.

Alors voilà ce qu'il voulait. Le nouvel élément. Simple. Tony ricana.

__ Va chier, mon pote. _Répondit-il avec un grand sourire insolent.

Loki se tendit à ces mots et le fusilla d'un regard noir, qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment dans les faits, tandis que Fatalis souriait sadiquement.

_Très bien, j'ai toujours voulu essayer cette machine de toute les manières, tu me donnes l'occasion parfaite. »

Et avec ça, cette simple petite phrase pleine de joie sombre, il appuya sur le bouton rouge –qui faisait vraiment mauvais film à son avis- et un petit grésillement retentit. Tony eu à peine le temps de sentir la panique envahir son être qu'il sentit ses membres parcourus d'une douleur profondément électrisante, horrible, et brûlante comme de la lave. Son dos s'arqua brutalement sous la souffrance pure qui explosa dans son corps, illuminant ses paupières closes d'un blanc lumineux. Sa tête partit si violemment en arrière, en contradiction de son corps qui s'arquait en avant, qu'il fut presque sûr de s'être brisé quelque chose dans le cou, même si l'agonie qui hurlait dans ses os l'empêchait efficacement de penser, en plus du sang qui rugissait dans sa tête. Il ne s'entendit même pas hurler.

**Et son vrai cauchemar commença.**

* * *

**_..._**

_Voilà, voilà. Alors quesque vous en pensez ? Bien ou nul ? N'hésitez surtout pas envoyer une petite reviews s'il vous plait ? *-* _

**_Ps : les chapitres 1 et 2 ont été revues et corrigées par __gladamoule__ pour ceux que ça intéresse ! _**

_Bisous, les amis ! :*_


	7. Une décision

_**/!/**_

_**Bonjour, -bonsoir. Alors voilà, j'ai quelques informations vous donnée. D'abord, j'ai été voir Fast And Furious 7 au cinéma et je vous conseille de le voir parce que ce film est vraiment une tuerie ! La deuxième étant que, mes examens approchent à grand pas (comme les vôtres je suppose), ils commencent le premier Juin. Ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai 10 demi-jours d'examens, donc normalement j'ai finis l'école le 10 Juin. Donc je serais pas vraiment présente tout le temps et je risque sûrement de vous faire attendre ou de vous poster des plus petits chapitre pour ne pas vous faire trop longtemps attendre, parce que à partir de lundi j'ai pris des cours par correspondance –oui, pendant les congés- pour voir si je suis à un assez bon niveaux donc je serais à fond dans mes études. De plus j'ai ma maison de jeunes dont je dois m'occuper. Ma maison de jeunes est vraiment quelque chose de très important qui arrive tous les week-ends ou presque. Et je me suis engagée dedans, j'en suis membre officiel donc j'organise beaucoup de choses et j'en fais partie depuis 1 an maintenant. C'est un peu un travail, mais en bénévole. J'ai souvent des réunions et des soirées à m'occuper, je dois la nettoyer chaque samedi avec d'autres et plein d'autres choses. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, même si m'énerve un peu de vous faire attendre un peu plus longtemps chaque semaine. Mais je vous rassure vous n'allez pas attendre le mois prochain pour avoir les suites ! Au lieu d'être tous les samedis, je pense que ce sera un samedi sur deux, mais des plus petits chapitres seulement. Mais en tous les cas sachez que j'en suis réellement navrée, de vous faire attendre et de vous laisser sur votre faim.**_

_**/!/**_

_Voilà enfin, un petit chapitre pour vous permettre de comprendre notre cher petit Loki adoré ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, bisous les ami(e)s et bonnes lectures, on se retrouve très vite en bas ! :*_

**Rating : T. (Pas de torture, je vous rassure. Mais des grossièretés.)**

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, rien ne change. Les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas, en j'en suis réellement navrée :'(

_**Nano : **__Hey, ça va alors parce qu'il te collera toute ta vie ! ) (Ahaha, bisous biscuit ! :*). J'en suis désolée, mais je vais arrêter de le faire souffrir promis, juré, craché ! Ce seront les autres qui souffriront. (Mouhaha, je suis sadique. xD) Voilà, tes désirs sont des ordres, pour moi ! x) Non mais c'est de plus en plus dure de tout gérer en même temps et j'en suis vraiment navrée, mais je t'ai quand même tapé ce qui suis pour pas te laisser dans de grandes souffrances x). Bisous, Biscuit à très bientôt ! :*_

_**Gladamoule : **__Alors je te remercie pour tout le soutient que tu m'apportes, et les corrections que tu me donnes. Hey vraiment hâte pour le prochain chapitre de « La vie est long fleuve tranquille. » J'ai vraiment hâte de lire ton prochain chapitre ! Bisous, j't'adore. :*_

_**/ ! /Cette fiction est revue et corrigée par « gladamoule ». Si vous aimez l'IronFrost je vous la conseille fortement. / ! /.**_

_**Chapitre : 7.**_

_Plic, plic, plic…_

Voilà ce que Tony entendait depuis…depuis combien de temps déjà… ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il savait juste que le sang qui goutait le long des quelques coupures éparpillées sur son corps était le seul son qu'il percevait encore dans cette cave sombre et tout à fait glauque. Par-dessus le grésillement électrique de la machine, qui devenait presque imperceptible, depuis le temps qu'il l'entendait en continu…du moins, quand il n'était pas dans l'inconscience de son esprit.

Une semaine peut-être qu'il était là… ? Ce qu'il pouvait en avoir marre de toute cette merde… Bordel, pourquoi lui ? Encore et toujours ? C'était toujours à lui que s'en prenait les ennemis, et parfois alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas les siens ! C'est vrai quoi, ok Fatalis lui en voulait pour sa technologie, mais concrètement, il ne lui avait jamais rien fait lui… Il avait vraiment un Karma pourri. Mais genre, _vraiment pourri. De merde. _Au point où il était devenu le jouet préféré de Fatalis, parce que se faire enlever était pas suffisant. Il signait automatiquement pour le passe torture, sans avoir même vu le putain de papier. Merde, est-ce qu'il avait une gueule de jouet ? Non. Enfin, il en était presque sûr. Parce qu'il le saurait sinon non ?

Fatalis le torturait depuis quelques jours seulement. Loin de ce qu'il avait vécu en Afghanistan, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps, parce que la fatigue tant physique que psychologique, vibrante dans ses os même, était une indication plutôt claire sur la limite jusqu'à laquelle il pouvait pousser son corps. Et à tout ça s'ajoutait Loki, qui lui lançait des regards vraiment louches, mélange de haine et de tristesse… ? Bref, bizarre quoi. Comme un peu toute sa vie en fin de compte…

Il avait un mal de crâne atroce et penser ne l'aidait pas franchement. Alors il rendit les armes, accueillant le noir et le vide de l'inconscience avec un certain soulagement désespéré.

Loki regarda Tony sombrer dans le néant de son inconscient, et il ne put retenir son froncement de sourcils en considérant l'état de l'ingénieur. Il était toujours torse nu, vraiment sal, blanc comme un linge s'il ne tenait pas compte des zébrures du couteau que Fatalis s'était amusé à donner, qui maculait sa peau de carmin, et des poches sous les yeux, noires, qui lui donnaient un air cadavérique. Bref son état était misérable, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

Loki pinça les lèvres d'irritation à la vague de sentiment qui s'infiltra en lui. Il faisait ça pour leur bien à tous les deux. Avec un peu de chance, quand Tony ressortirait d'ici, il serait vacciné à vie des responsabilités héroïques…? En tout cas, il espérait qu'il tirerait un trait sur sa voie de héros… Et puis il devait faire ça pour le bien de tous, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir de pareilles émotions pour un mortel. Mortel veux dire faible, _mortel. _Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'on pouvait facilement utiliser contre lui, comme point faible. Certes, c'était triste à dire, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre ce risque. Ca blesserait Tony autant que lui, à long terme. Il était maudit à jamais, et il le savait, le sentant dans ses os même, la destruction qui pulsait en continue dans son corps, le poussant à la violence, appelant les ennuis... Tout le monde le voulait mort. C'est comme un pansement, il était préférable de le retirer d'un coup sec, comme ça toute la souffrance ce faisait sentir en une seule et unique fois. C'était pour le bien de tous. Mais même avec cette résolution en tête, Loki n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Au fond de lui, il y avait cette minuscule pointe d'espoir, presque douloureuse, de pouvoir être avec Tony. Sans aucun danger. Ce qui était fort peu probable, malheureusement…

Il regarda de haut-en bas le centre de ses pensées, et grimaça. Tony ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps. La dernière fois que ce misérable moustique de Fatalis s'était ''_amusé'' _avec Tony, le cœur artificiel de l'ingénieur avait brillé dangereusement, et s'était arrêté quelques secondes. Personne ne l'avait vu à part lui, bien sûr. Fatalis tout à sa joie sadique, et Tony perdu dans son monde d'ombres et de douleur, personne n'avait rien vu. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, qui avaient été parmi les plus longues de sa vie. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Il savait que Tony n'en n'avait plus pour très longtemps. Mais son esprit était dans un brouillard sans fin, trouvant une réponse avant de se perdre de nouveau. Que devait-il faire ? Son esprit lui disait de le laisser mourir ici, que ce serait mieux pour lui. Mais son cœur, ce traitre, tantôt lui chuchotant tantôt lui hurlant des mots désespérés, sans même chercher à comprendre les enjeux, ne pensait qu'à le sauver et de le garder sien pour toujours... Et il ne pouvait qu'hésiter, perdu dans son monde d'ombres mouvantes, ombres de réponses et de questions désespérées et égarées... Que devait-il faire ? C'était un choix compliqué, mais en attendant, il se souvint des paroles de sa mère, paroles d'une vie passée, détruite.

_/Flash-back/._

_Un jeune Dieu, à la chevelure noire, pleurait seul dans ses quartiers vides et froids, austères. Odin, son père, venait de lui crier dessus. Encore. Et tout ça à cause de Thor, son stupide grand-frère. Tout était de sa faute, encore ! La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit tout doucement, presque silencieusement si le grincement du bois n'avait fait aucun bruit, mais il ne se retourna pas pour accueillir la personne qui venait d'entrer. _

_« Qui a-t-il, mon chéri ? » Demanda une voix douce et tendre, posée, qui fit gonfler une boule d'amour douloureuse dans sa poitrine._

_Loki releva la tête pour regarder sa mère, assise à côté de lui, et qui le regardait tendrement, un sourire doux aux lèvres._

_« Père viens de me gronder. » Déclara le petit Dieu, tristement._

_« Pourquoi donc ? »_

_« Thor. » Lâcha-t-il comme une évidence._

_C'était la faute de Thor, pas la sienne. Pourquoi Père ne le voyait-il jamais ? Pourquoi était-ce donc lui qu'on venait toujours gronder, et pas son ballot de frère ?_

_« Qu'a- t-il donc fait, cette fois ? » Demanda la voix toujours aussi douce de la Déesse._

_« Thor voulait aller à la chasse, seul. Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller tout seul, mais il ne m'a pas écouté, il en a fait encore qu'à sa tête ! » S'écria le petit Dieu._

_« Ohh. Et ensuite ? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas y aller. Mon esprit me criait qu'il y avait un danger et que je ne devais pas y allez. Mais mon cœur me hurlait de sauver Thor. J'ai ignoré mon esprit et j'ai accouru auprès de Thor pour pouvoir l'aider, vu qu'il se faisait attaquer pas une bête monstrueuse, et j'ai utilisé un sort que vous m'avez appris Mère, pour le faire fuir et ça a marché. La bête c'est enfuie et nous sommes repartis vers le palais. Et puis Père nous attendait. Il avait l'air terriblement en colère, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous punir tous les deux. Mais non, il a juste sourit à Thor pour ensuite se tourner vers moi et me gronder en disant que tout ceci n'était que ma faute et que j'avais seulement entrainé Thor à faire des bêtises... Mais ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai juste aidé ! Etais-ce ce qui fallait faire Mère ? Jamais je n'aurais dû écouter mon cœur, j'aurais dû écouter ma raison. Les sentiments… Il ne faut pas croire aux sentiments. » Déclara le petit Dieu dans un soupir triste en baissant les yeux au sol._

_Une douce main lui fit remonter la tête, et son regard curieux dévisagea sa mère, qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire, même s'il avait l'impression que la commissure de ses lèvres était plus triste maintenant..._

_« Ne dit pas ça. Ecouter ton cœur était la meilleure solution. Sans ton aide, ton frère serait peut-être gravement blessé. Tu as pris la bonne décision. A l'avenir, quand tu seras perdu, écoute toujours ton cœur car lui seul, et je dis bien lui seul, peut vraiment t'aider et te guider dans de graves situations. D'accord mon grand ? » chuchota doucement la Déesse, avec une sorte de complicité sombre, comme si elle partageait l'un des secrets les plus importants d'Asgard._

_Le petit Dieu aux cheveux noirs acquiesça timidement de la tête._

_« Maintenant, que dirais-tu de dire à ton frère d'entrer ? Depuis que je suis arrivée il attend devant la porte, sans oser frapper pour entrer. » Déclare la Déesse en murmurant plus joyeusement, gloussant doucement dans sa main._

_Le petit Dieu ria :_

_« Thor ! Tu peux entrer, tu sais ! »_

_Un autre petit Dieu arriva, et en voyant la tête que sa Mère et son frère faisaient, il se mit à rire avec eux et accouru à leur côté pour leur faire un câlin. Une belle image d'une mère et de ses deux enfants…_

_/ Fin, flash-back./_

Loki sourit légèrement au souvenir, un sourire tendre mais douloureux, aux bords brisés. C'était pour le bien de tous, et Loki pris sa décision. Maintenant il savait quoi faire et pas question de se défiler à ce qui allait se produire. Après tout il était Loki, d'Asgard, et c'était sa décision

_**Pour leurs bien..**_

**…**

_**Bon voilà, à votre avis quel choix Loki va-t-il choisir ? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer au prochain chapitre ?**_

_**Merci en tous cas d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et à bientôt j'espère ! Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiit ? *Puppy eyes* *-***_


	8. Ça promettait de belles choses ça

Hey, hey ! Alors déjà je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de révisions et j'en ai encore plus à faire. Mais puisque c'est le week-end, j'ai pris une petite pause pour vous écrire ce petit chapitre, pour pas vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps ! Bisous, on se retrouve en bas. Alors vous avez vu Avengers : l'ère d'Ultron, il est bien ? Malheureusement je ne l'ai pas encore vue et je ne le verrais que quand il sera en DVD. :'(

Rating : T. (Quelques grossièretés.)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Nano : Hey, biscuit ça va et toi ? :) Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends parfaitement ! ;) Oui, oui promis. Pas de soucis, à la prochaine biscuit ! :*

/ ! / Fiction revue et corrigée par 'gladamoule'. / ! /

Chapitre 8.

Heu…hein ? Voilà la première pensée censée que le cerveau génial de Tony Stark parvint à produire à la suite d'une vague de douleur, et surtout face au spectacle devant ses yeux.

Il y avait une seconde il était accroché –enfin, pendu plutôt– au plafond, avec Fatalis derrière son _putain _de joujou et Loki appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur d'en face, avec l'expression la plus sombre que son visage pâle pouvait renvoyer. Il aurait même pu jouer dans un film d'horreur, si son expression glacé et ses yeux qui suivaient le moindre des soubresauts douloureux de son corps étaient une quelconque indication. Et puis la seconde d'après, Loki était sur Fatalis, la présence écrasante, et le visage toujours aussi impassible qu'une putain de statue mais les yeux plus meurtrier qu'un lion devant sa proie. Un long frisson longea sa colonne vertébrale devant son regard qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de sanguinaire, et sa peau collante d'un mélange de sang et de sueur se couvrit de chair de poule.

Hum… Hein ? Voilà donc la seconde éloquente pensée qu'eut Tony Stark en voyant les deux "alliés" s'entretuer. Avait-il loupé un épisode important ? Oui ? Non ? Il ne savait plus. Ses yeux suivirent la danse, malgré la sueur sur son front, qui brûlait ses yeux, et la façon dont son regard ne parvenait pas à se fixer correctement sur les formes mouvantes, bien trop épuisé pour cela.

Loki menait la danse, si ses observations étaient correctes. Bien sûr qu'il menait la danse, c'était un putain de Dieu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le renversement de situation. Et en voyant la tête ahurie de Fatalis, lui non plus ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, essayant tant bien que mal de se défendre, sans grands résultats il semblait. Un craquement sec retentit. Ah. Fatalis ne bougeait plus. Etait-il mort ?

« Oui, il l'est. » Répondit la voix dure du Dieu, et ses yeux perçants, qui avaient perdu ce quelque chose de sauvage et totalement destructeur, semblait le scanner de haut en bas.

Ouais, ok. Avait-il encore parlé à voix haute ?

« Oui. » Confirma Loki.

Tony cligna des yeux et chercha à se concentrer, au moins un peu, pour essayer de dire ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, et pas la moindre chose qui lui passait par la tête.

« Bon je vais formuler une phrase que je compte te dire, pourquoi ce renversement de situation? » Demanda songeur Tony.

Le Dieu le regarda de nouveau de haut en bas, et ses yeux émeraude vifs scannant la moindre partie de sa peau étaient vraiment perturbants. Tony se tortilla sous le regard scrutateur du Dieu. Il avait l'impression d'être scanné jusqu'au fond de l'âme, ce qui était extrêmement bizarre.

D'un coup, Loki s'approcha de lui, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Tony recula le plus possible de lui pour ne pas qu'il le touche, même si vraiment, la position dans laquelle il était actuellement n'était pas la plus confortable pour échapper à quelqu'un... Le Dieu pourrait lui faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Loki ne remarqua pas son mouvement de recul, ou simplement l'ignora et arracha ses entraves. Froidement, comme ça, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose aussi facile qu'enfiler un tee-shirt, et dans un silence troublant et trop profond pour son pauvre cerveau.

Tony n'allait pas dire qu'il était gracieusement tombé au sol, non, ce serait mentir. Il s'était écrasé comme une merde au sol. Le visage en avant en plus. Génial, vraiment génial. Il lâcha une bordée de jurons en se tortillant au sol comme un ver de terre, cherchant juste assez de force pour arriver à se lever, au moins. D'accord l'image du ver de terre n'était pas franchement belle à voir, même plutôt pathétique, mais il n'avait rien d'autre. Et bien sûr, ce putain de salopard de Dieu ne pouvait pas l'aider, non, ce serait toucher un mortel. Pff... Il se releva à l'aide de ses bras tremblants, et il avait l'impression d'avoir mis des heures à se mettre sur ses pieds. Et encore, il tremblait tellement que c'en était ridicule. Il leva ses yeux vers Loki qui le fixait avec intensité.

« Nous devons nous en allez. » Dit Loki d'un coup, faisant sursauter l'ingénieur, parce que sa voix glaciale venait de résonner avec force dans le silence qui pesait entre eux.

« Hein ? » Répondit Tony.

Woua, il n'avait jamais été si éloquent vraiment…

« Nous devons partir de cet endroit, maintenant. » Insista Loki, et son regard fixe sur lui l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose en fait.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'avais compris ça, mais pour partir où ? Je ne te suivrais pas si c'est ça que t'insinues.» Lâcha durement Tony.

Loki ricana comme s'il était une petite chose dont il s'amusait mais qui n'avait rien à dire. Il le sentait bien comme ça… L'ingénieur vexé fit une moue contrariée, et fronça les sourcils. Avait-il dit quelque chose de drôle en plus ? Non, même pas, pour une fois… Et puis merde, son cerveau toujours un peu perdu dans la lenteur de la fatigue et de la douleur, il n'arrivait juste absolument pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien put se passer bordel. Et puis pourquoi voudrait-il l'emmener ? Et où aussi, question très importante…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ledit Dieu avait arrêté de rire et qu'il s'approchait de lui. En voyant des bottes en cuir noir face à lui, il recula le plus possible, jusqu'à être collé au mur, et il nierait tout le côté tremblant que prenait son pas vacillant.

« Arrête ! Que veux-tu bordel ? » S'emporta Tony.

« Ne comprends-tu donc pas ? » Interrogea le Dieu.

« Non ! »

Loki le regarda intensément avant que ses yeux ne s'assombrissent légèrement, et il crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que je ne dois pas trouver cela si surprenant. Tu le sauras bientôt, mais là maintenant, cesse ton babillage inutile et laisse-toi faire. »

Hein ? Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique-ce soit que Loki se téléportait avec lui. La sensation qu'il reçut après ça fut plus que fortement désagréable, plutôt horrible. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché les intestins et qu'on les lui avait remis, sans prendre la peine de les arranger comme il le fallait. Quand il sentit la terre ferme sous ses pieds, il s'affala au sol de nouveau. Pathétique. La Terre tournait affreusement sur elle-même, et s'il avait eu quelque chose dans l'estomac plus consistant qu'un ridicule morceau de pain, il était sûr qu'il aurait vomi. Il prit bien le temps de se remettre avant d'essayer de se lever, et il fut plutôt fier d'y parvenir dès la seconde tentative. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés, et la première chose qu'il vit fut… des arbres ? Quoi ? Il regarda autour de lui et vit une étendue d'eau à perte de vue. Un océan ?! Une mer ?! Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?!

Il chercha Loki du regard, qui n'était mystérieusement plus à côté de lui, et le trouva dans une sorte de caverne, assit sur sa cape, les yeux fermés. Les yeux fermés ? Mais…mais…What the hell ? Il s'approcha de Loki à pas de loup –et refusa de dire qu'il avait couru comme il pouvait.

« Loki ! Loki ! Où sommes-nous ? Est-ce une île ? Mais pourquoi une île ? Sommes-nous toujours sur Terre ? _Une île ?!_ Explique-moi bordel ! Pourquoi je suis là ?!» Questionna vite fait Tony, et il fut tout à fait conscient de l'accent paniqué que prenait sa voix.

Un sourire en coin lui répondit. Ce foutait-il de sa gueule ? Ouais, il se foutait de sa gueule. Mais quel enfoiré ! Tony grogna comme un animal énervé.

« Au lieu de sourire comme un idiot, répond à mes putains de questions connard ! » S'écria furieux ledit animal blessé.

Tony ne vit rien venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une brûlure sur sa joue. Il regarda ahuri le Dieu en face de lui en posant une main sur sa joue brûlante. Ce n'avait pas été un coup brutal destiné à lui faire mal, mais plus une petit correction à un animal de compagnie par exemple… Tony était pour l'instant trop surpris/choqué pour réagir.

« Tsss Langage. » Dit Loki comme si tout ceci était normal.

Ouais, ok. Normal. Grande inspiration, petite expiration, calme.

« D'accoooord… Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer tout ceci votre altesse ? » Questionna Tony, les dents serrées et la fureur vibrant dans son ventre et son esprit.

Soit Loki n'entendit pas son ton insolent, soit il s'en fichait.

« Ceci très cher, est ta nouvelle maison. Enfin pendant quelque temps. Et oui nous sommes toujours sur Midgard. »

Nouvelle maison. Ouais, génial. Ok.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je suis ton otage ou quoi ? »

« Oui, tu l'es. Si je te retiens, les Avengers n'oseront rien tenter, de peur de perdre une vie innocente comme la tienne… Donc ils n'interviendront pas. »

Tony souffla, en un bruit qui lui sembla trop tremblant pour que son égo n'en prenne pas un nouveau coup. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, en plus du Dieu mégalomane il se trouvait sur une île déserte sans rien. Et ça signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, surtout si le Dieu restait ici avec lui. Ça promettait de belles choses ça tient...

Merci, de votre lecture très chers amies et amis, une petite review s'il vous plaiiit ? *-*

A la prochaine, bisous. :*


	9. Un Dieu psychopathe

_Bonjour-Bonsoir-, nous sommes lundi et que j'ai fini l'école maintenant (J'attend mes résultats pour voir si j'ai réussi ou ratée, tout le monde connais cette angoisse. Vu que mon école c'est...du caca et qu'il non pas d'organisation les résultats peuvent tomber a tout moment), voilà votre suite. :) Vraiment désolée pour tous les retards qui s'accumulent…En tous les cas, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le commencement et ceux qui me suivent maintenant, cela me fait très plaisir de vous voir de plus en plus nombreux. Alors j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir, donc veuillez vraiment m'excuser pour le retard. Voici la suite que je tape depuis quelques jours très tard le soir, mais je l'ai fini seulement aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous fera plaisir. Je tiens à remercier particulièrement, Nano, gladamoule et Natulcien Anwamane pour leur soutien. Merci à vous ! _

_On se retrouve vite en bas ! _

_**Note traductrice : Pour le coup c'est aussi un peu à cause de moi le retard, donc vraiment désolé ! TwT**_

_**/!/Cette fiction est revue et corrigée par "gladamoule". /!/**_

**Rating : T. **(Quelques grossièretés.)

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

_**Nano :**_ Hey, biscuit ! xD Sérieux ? Vers quelle partie du film ? :O J'avoue que moi je le préfère mort. x) D'accord, mais oui à chaque fois que je vois une téléportation, Tony est comme une merde, alors j'ai pas voulu changer le contexte. Maintenant je pense qu'il ne souffrira plus, peut-être encore mentalement puisqu'il est en dépression, et qu'elle est toujours là mais bien cacher. :P Merci c'est vraiment gentil de me soutenir comme tu le fais, à la prochaine biscuit ! :*

* * *

_**Chapitre 9.**_

5 jours. Voilà 5 putain de jours qu'il était coincé ici avec un Dieu légèrement psychopathe sur les bords. Et tout ce que Loki avait fait ces 5 derniers jours, était, en fait, _ne rien faire justement. _Il était resté assit là bêtement, à faire le bouddhiste où quoi que son esprit tordu est décidé de lui faire faire. Magnifique bordel. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était franchement surpris de sa résistance – ou son endurance, peu importait. Il n'avait ni mangé ni bu, et encore moins pris de douche, ou juste se lever pour aller faire ses besoins. Un homme pouvait-il se retenir aussi longtemps sérieusement ? Et puis quand même, c'était crade quoi. Mais non, ce serait entacher son image parfaite, parce que môsieur était toujours aussi propre. Putain de magie… Franchement, c'était dégueulasse, lui devait prendre au moins trois bains pour être propre. _Traître_. Mais bon, il lui pardonnait _presque_, parce que de la nourriture – ô joie – apparaissait comme par magie – non mais quel humour Tony – devant lui trois fois par jour, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre.

Tony soupira, parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire, et qu'il commençait à devenir fou. Il n'y avait même pas d'électricité sur cette toute petite île, _tu m'étonnes, Tony, on est sur une île_, et voilà 5 jours qu'il entendait une voix dans sa tête. Bizarrement c'était la même voix que Pepper, aiguë et horripilante. Qui vous donnait envie de vous taper la tête contre un mur, plusieurs fois. Ouais il virait scizo, ça aurait pu être pire. En fait oui, il y_avait _pire. Comme l'érection matinale. Franchement il était maudit. Heureusement, Loki ne l'avait jamais vu, cela aurait été vachement plus gênant alors... Obligé chaque matin de sortir discrètement pour s'occuper de son problème… Parce que oui, il s'en occupait, parce que ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit ? Hum, il ne voulait pas compter, mais il savait que ça faisait longtemps. Et longtemps, pour lui, ça voulait dire que son corps commençait à mener la danse. Donc il était, disons, obligé de s'occuper de son…hum…problème, en essayant d'éviter Loki bouddhiste et ses yeux fermés. Il se demandait si, à force, il ne récoltait pas quelques crampes. Et puis, comme son corps, son esprit pervers d'humain en rut s'était demandé s'il était aussi souple et endurant dans un lit… Oui, il était complètement pervers, et dès qu'il pourrait rentrer – parce qu'il rentrerait, il ne _voulait pas_ penser le contraire – il irait tout de suite s'interner dans un asile. De son plein grès.

Tony se demandait toujours si, derrière ses yeux fermés, le Dieu dormait. La question tournait tant et si bien dans sa tête que ce jour-là, il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher du Dieu. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa tête était à quelques centimètres de Loki. Et puis, comme la vie était une chienne, il avait forcément choisit ce moment plus que gênant pour…ouvrir les yeux. Tony refusa d'admettre qu'il cria comme une petite fille :

_ Nom de Dieu, prévient quand tu fais ce genre de chose ! S'écria-t-il avec une certaine angoisse, une main posée sur le tambourinement excité d'un cheval au galop que son cœur avait trouvé intelligent de recopier.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Loki, pour le voir sourire sadiquement. Il sentit une vague de colère et d'exaspération remonter dans son ventre, mais sa voix sortit assez piteusement à son avis, donnant un nouveau sacré coup à son amour propre :

_ C'est pas drôle !

Et puis ok, il refusa d'admettre encore qu'il geignit comme un enfant.

_ Si, ça l'est, répondit-il, et son sourire avait tout du sourire du sale gosse.

Tony leva si vite la tête qu'il crut avoir entendu sa nuque craquer. Choqué, il regarda Loki, parce que celui-ci ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Mis à part pour l'épisode gifle, très gênant. _Referme la bouche, tu dois ressembler à un poisson, et tu t'es assez ridiculisé comme ça._

_ Oh, toi la ferme, grommela-t-il tout bas, sans plus vraiment faire attention au Dieu.

_ Pardon ?

Il aurait pu rire s'il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, parce que, vraiment ? Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas parlé assez bas en fin de compte.

_ Rien je me parlais.

Tony grimaça en se rendant compte de la débilité qu'il venait de dire. _Bien, tu n'étais pas assez ridicule comme ça_. C'était bizarre, il avait la désagréable impression qu'en plus, la voix ricanait. Ok, il était sûrement malade. Il regarda de nouveau Loki, pour le voir fixer son torse, ou plutôt son réacteur Arc au milieu de sa poitrine. Oui, ses vêtements sales, il avait dû enlever son tee-shirt. Non, pas le pantalon, n'exagérons rien quand même. Il mit une main dessus.

_ Hé! Propriété privée, mon pote.

Il allait se retourner pour essayer de fuir le regard perçant quand d'un coup, il sentit une prise ferme lui agripper le bras. Il se retrouva subitement un peu plus proche de lui, avec un Dieu qui empiétait un peu trop dans son espace personnel pour son bien-être psychologique. Une longue main blanche se posa doucement sur la sienne, toujours posée sur son réacteur. Il écarta si doucement la main de Tony qu'il ne s'en rendit compte que quand ses doigts furent emprisonnés par les siens, et sa seconde main toucha son réacteur. Tony se crispa. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, surtout à cet endroit-là. Vraiment pas. Et encore moins par lui. Les longs doigts fins contournèrent son réacteur avec une sorte de curiosité, et Tony sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Il voulait que Loki enlève ses doigts. Tout de suite. Et en même temps, il ne voulait _pas,_ parce que le toucher avait quelque chose de rassurant, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer comment Loki pouvait être rassurant bordel.

_ Que t'est-t-il arrivé? Questionna curieusement Loki.

Tony ne voulait pas parler de ça, mais curieusement, il le raconta tout de même, son regard perdu dans le regard vert et profond de son vis-à-vis, à tel point qu'il se demanda vaguement si le Dieu n'utilisait un peu de magie pour savoir :

_ C'était un très proche ami à moi qui me l'a fait, avec une de même propre création. Il était presque comme...mon père, dit-il douloureusement. J'allais en Afghanistan pour parler d'un de mes projets d'arme et il a lancé un de mes missiles sur la camionnette dans laquelle j'étais pour essayer de me tuer. J'ai réussi à plus ou moins éviter le plus gros des dégâts mais l'explosion a été violente, et mon arme mortelle. Des morceaux de shrapnels, des sortes de morceaux de métal, ont transpercés mon gilet par balle.

_ Comment as-tu survécu à cela?

_ Disons que, heureusement ou malheureusement, il n'y a pas que lui qui m'ait attaqué à ce moment-là. Il y avait un groupe terroriste, qui m'a pris avec eux, et ils m'ont enfermé dans une sorte de grotte. Dans ma prison il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que les Dix Anneaux avaient capturé. Un homme bon, un docteur. Qui m'a soigné et mis un électro-aimant dans la poitrine pour arrêter les shrapnels qui allaient tout droit vers mon cœur. C'est grâce à lui que je suis en vie, mais il s'est aussi sacrifié pour que je puisse sortir de là, continua-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, plus rauque, même s'il tentait de cacher la honte et le regret qui obscurcissaient son cœur.

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre après, et quand Tony releva les yeux vers le Dieu, il se rendit compte que Loki le fixait intensément, le regard pénétrant. Le souffle de Tony se bloqua dans sa gorge, et il se rapprocha inconsciemment, inexplicablement attiré, comme les papillons de nuit avec la lumière. Tony mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et cela sembla exciter Loki, car ses yeux se firent un peu plus profond encore, avec quelque chose de chaud et crépitant. Leur souffle se mélangea et la tension envahit l'air entre eux durant de longues minutes où ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Personne ne sut qui remplit les derniers centimètres entre eux pour embrasser l'autre, mais ce fut dans un mouvement naturel qui allait presque de soi, et qui remplit leur corps d'une nouvelle tension électrique.

Ils s'embrassèrent intensément, et Tony aurait pu jurer que le baiser du Dieu avait quelque chose ressemblant fortement à une promesse, même s'il ne savait pas du tout ce que Loki pouvait bien lui promettre.

* * *

_**…**_

_Hey, voilà. J'espère que vous avez appréciée, surtout que le fin approche de plus en plus. La suite bientôt, sûrement la semaine prochaine, parce que se week-end c'est le plein air. Et que du vendredi au dimanche je dois le monté et le démonté H48. Je suis désolée je ferai au plus vite, promis! _

_PS : A ceux qui passe leurs examens, je vous souhaite bon courage ! _


	10. Marre, marre, marre

_Bonjour-Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais très bien, en sachant que je suis en vacances et que j'ai réussi mes examens haut la main. Etant d'une humeur joyeuse, j'ai essayé de vous écrire une un peu plus longue suite que d'habitude avant d'aller monter. Et merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux, je vous adore les amis ! Bon, assez de blabla, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas._

_**/ ! / Cette fiction, est revue et corrigée par « Gladamoule ». / ! /**_

**Rating : M.**(Quelques grossièretés et **dépression**)

**/ ! / Chapitre Sombre. / ! /**_Ce chapitre parle de dépression, comme vous pouvez le voir. J'en parlerais à la fin, désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les histoires tristes._**/ ! /**

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement.

**Pairing : IronFrost. (M/M)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10.**_

_**...**_

Tony émergea de son sommeil en entendant les bruits des vagues qui s'abattaient sur un rocher non loin d'ici. Il gémit, et ouvrit une paupière lourde de sommeil. Du cuir, hum. Ok, ça, pas normal. Personne ne portait du cuir à part Thor et son mégalomane de frère, Loki. _Loki, Loki…Loki… ? Loki !_D'un coup, tout lui revint en mémoire Loki, l'île déserte, le baiser… Le baiser ? Il rouvrit complètement les yeux, qui brulèrent un instant de douleur face à la luminosité. Sa tête était posée sur les jambes du Dieu, et quand il releva les yeux, il tomba sur ceux émeraude dudit Dieu. Tony déglutit difficilement, plutôt très beaucoup mal à l'aise, et cette phrase n'avait aucun sens grammaticalement. Merde ne dormait-il jamais ? _Ah, cette situation est extrêmement plaisante._Tony grommela une insulte à la voix dans sa tête pour la faire taire, et essaya de prendre la parole malgré le son assez dérangeant de sa voix rauque :

_ Hum, salut… ?

Loki sourit en entendant le son de la voix du mortel.

_ Combien de temps…Enfin… essaya d'expliquer Tony.

_ Combien de temps mes jambes t'ont servis d'oreiller ?

_ Hum, ouais…Oreiller est un grand mot, grommela-t-il de très mauvaise foi.

_ 18 heures 57 minutes et 25 secondes.

Hum, d'accord, ça c'était vraiment précis, et quelque peu flippant aussi. Tony dévisagea les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient, et ricana parce que franchement, il se la jouait Edward Cullen, pour le regarder pendant…18heures, 57 minutes et 25 secondes. Il resta quelques secondes immobile en se rendant soudain totalement compte du nombre qu'il venait de dire. 18 heures ? Il n'avait jamais autant dormi de sa vie. Si, peut-être bébé, mais on s'en foutait. 18 heures allongé sur _Loki _? Était-il en train de cauchemarder ? Il se pinça pour voir, et ah bah non, tout compte fait, il ne rêvait pas. Un mal de tête s'insinua dans son esprit, martelant douloureusement ses tempes, et franchement, il ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Malgré ces 18 heures de sommeil, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, se rallonger en mode fœtus et se rendormir. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire, puisqu'après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il avait d'autre à faire de plus intéressant que dormir franchement ? Il se rallongea sur le Dieu qui l'observait fixement, impassible comme s'il voulait sonder son âme. Était-ce possible ? Il espérait que non, pour son bien-être émotionnel.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit quelque minutes, pour voir si Loki le repoussait ou pas. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, et il réfléchit alors au pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. Fatigue chronique, tristesse intense, colère sourde. Tony souffla, l'angoisse remontant désagréablement dans sa gorge, pace que cela ne pouvait pas recommencer, il ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Des larmes de fatigue, colère et tristesse, apparurent derrière ses paupières closes. Il en avait marre, il voulait que tout s'arrête, maintenant. Personne ne l'appréciait, que ce soit son sarcasme ou son comportement autodestructeur qui mettait toutes les personnes qui restaient avec lui en danger. C'est dans ses pensées noires qu'il sombra de nouveau dans le néant des cauchemars.

…

Tony était penché sur une crête. Que faisait-il ici ? Il regarda autour de lui. Du haut où il était, il pouvait voir en contrebas des vagues s'abattre avec férocité sur le bas de la crête. Pourquoi était-il ici ? D'un coup, il le ressentit. C'était le moment. Il pouvait mourir, maintenant. Plus personne ne l'attendait de toute manière. Il s'avança de quelques pas, pour arriver juste au bord. Il devait le faire, il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre pour souffrir, à quoi bon ? Tous ceux qui l'approchait mourraient ou finissaient gravement blessés. Il devait mourir pour arrêter de faire souffrir les quelques proches qu'il avait autour de lui, même s'il ne s'entendait pas avec. Les Avengers avaient raison, il ne pouvait rien faire à part mettre le monde en danger…

Il se sentait si vide, comme un fantôme que personne ne voyait vraiment, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas, puisque tout le monde parlait de lui. Mais tout le monde le voyait avec son masque qu'au fil des années il avait perfectionné, encore et encore, jusqu'à se mentir même à lui-même. Mentir pour que personne ne remarque sa détresse ou sa tristesse était devenu une chose aisée, presque naturelle et totalement automatique. Et tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était crier haut et fort pour que quelqu'un l'aide… Mais il n'osait pas. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais cela personne ne le voyait. A chaque fois que quelque chose de mauvais se passait, c'était sur lui que ça tombait, irrémédiablement, comme s'il représentait l'épicentre des emmerdes. Il était le mouton noir de cette vie. A quoi ça servait de vivre dans cette souffrance et cette détresse ? Personne ne le comprenait, personne ne savait ce qu'il endurait. Il avait essayé d'en parler une fois, avec Pepper, et elle l'avait quitté, parce qu'elle voulait être avec quelqu'un de normal. Normal ? Donc c'est cela qu'il était, il n'était tout simplement pas normal, pas comme les autres. Il aimerait tellement être un papa poule avec ses gosses, allez chercher un sapin pour noël avec sa famille, sauf qu'il n'en n'avait pas. Qu'il n'en n'avait plus. Jarvis avait été sa seule famille pendant des années mais il était mort…mort. Howard était mort, sa mère était morte, Obi était mort, Yinsen était mort. Tous ceux qu'il aimait finissaient par mourir, ou l'abandonner, ou le trahir. Il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter.

Il était là, seul face à l'étendue de l'océan, le regard mort et absent. Il en avait assez de vivre de cette manière. Une seule et unique larme roula le long de sa joue. Il ne savait même plus pleurer. Ses yeux étaient secs mais son cœur pleurait abondement, hurlant une souffrance sourde, et il se sentait étouffer, étouffer par la colère, l'amertume, la culpabilité qui le rongeaient comme une maladie. Et elle creusait de plus en plus profond en lui, et il savait que cette foutu maladie resterait ancrée dans ses chairs jusqu'à sa mort prochaine. Laissant des trous énormes. La voix sombre de son subconscient, qui elle marmonnait des idées noires, n'en finissait plus de chanter une mélodie glauque qui le poussait, encore et encore, à l'irréparable. Il en devenait fou, il en avait marre de porter son masque tous les jours devant chaque personne qu'il croisait, et qui commençait à lui parler de son bonheur, de sa famille. Il en avait assez de porter ce masque qui le faisait souffrir de plus en plus. Il voulait seulement être le vrai Tony. Mais le vrai Tony effraie tout le monde, le vrai Tony n'est que tristesse et solitude, le vrai Tony fait souffrir les personnes qui l'approche, le vrai Tony fait peur.

Les yeux de Tony remontèrent vers le ciel. Qu'y avait-il après la mort ? Une réincarnation, le paradis, l'enfer, le…néant ? Il n'en s'avait rien, il ne voulait pas savoir et il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était quitter ce monde, plein de personnes hypocrites. Il voulait rejoindre Jarvis, le seul être qui l'ait vraiment aimé et qui l'aimerait même s'il mettait fin à sa misérable existence. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie de souffrance et d'acharnement parce que même s'il essayait de se battre, cela finirait toujours de la même façon. Souffrir. C'est le seule mot qu'il connaissait vraiment de son vocabulaire, et ce depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus à y mettre une date et une durée précises. De tout façon, tout le monde mourait un jour ou l'autre, c'est juste que lui précipitait un peu sa fin, mais qui s'en souciait. De toute manière, il n'allait pas rester encore en vie très longtemps. Toutes les drogues, l'alcool et les relations non protégées allaient bien finir par le tuer, dans un laps de temps pas trop long, il espérait. Et s'il ne pouvait pas compter sur cela, son cœur endommagé par le réacteur et les effets que cela créait sur son corps s'en chargeraient à leur place. Mais malgré tous les risques qu'il prenait, il en ressortait toujours vivant. A croire qu'il avait quelqu'un qui veillait à ce qu'il ne meurt pas, mais qu'il souffre. Tony se retourna pour regarder le bois qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres et il releva le regard sur l'orage qui battait de son plein au-dessus de lui.

_Qu'attends-tu ? Je veux que cette putain de vie s'arrête !

La pluie commença à tomber sur lui, mais il s'en foutait. Son cœur le faisait tellement souffrir que plus grand chose comptait à ses yeux. Il ne savait même pas à qui il parlait. Aux Dieux ? A lui-même ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas mourir ? Pourquoi préférait-on le voir souffrir ainsi, chaque jour qui passait ? Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une paupière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se le demander. Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Il ne voulait pas continuer de vivre comme cela, il ne pouvait pas continuer de vivre en voyant les regards des autres sur sa personne, dans un mélange de mépris, de jalousie et d'admiration. Il ne _voulait pas_continuer à vivre de tristesse et de colère. En colère contre qui ? Contre tout le monde. Il ne supportait plus personne. Dès qu'une personne s'approchait, il avait l'impression qu'une barrière invisible se formait entre lui et la personne, sans savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de ne plus vouloir que quelqu'un l'approche. Il était rapidement devenu irritable, la moindre parole pouvant le mener à une crise de colère incompréhensible. Il ne supportait plus qu'on lui parle, personne ne devait lui parler, ou alors colère enflammait son cerveau sans lui laisser le choix de réagir autrement. Parce qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approchait, c'était pour l'accuser de quelque chose, ou faire une remarque sur quelque chose, que ce soit ses vêtements, son laboratoire, sa façon de vivre. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Alors il s'enfermait pendant des jours pour ne croiser personne, oubliant même de se nourrir ou de boire, ce qui lui causait de nombreux malaises, dont personne ne soupçonnait vraiment l'existence. Parfois, quand la faim et le dessèchement devenaient trop insupportables, il attendait qu'il n'y ait plus personne à proximité pour sortir. Il ne mangeait plus beaucoup, et il savait qu'il avait perdu plusieurs kilos, sans que cela ne l'inquiète vraiment. Il n'avait juste pas…faim, pas soif. Il n'avait envie de rien. Parfois, il se forçait à manger, mais il en devenait malade, comme si son estomac était habitué de ne plus rien ingurgiter. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Sa vie était devenue un cauchemar.

_Pourquoi tu fais cela ? Je veux mourir ! Laissez-moi mourir... _Je vous en prie_, je ne veux pas de cette vie. Reprenez-la, ou moi je me chargerais de vous la rendre.

L'orage commençait à devenir véritablement effrayant sous l'intensité du tonnerre, qui grondait comme pour exprimer une colère irréelle à ses paroles. Ses yeux piquaient, le manque de sommeil devenant dur à gérer, alors que pourtant, il arrivait à dormir presque tout le temps. Il avait juste l'impression de ne pas dormir. Comme si son esprit et son corps étaient tout le temps fatigués, comme s'il ne dormait jamais. Pourquoi ? Il en avait marre.

_J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre… souffla-t-il.

Plus il parlait, plus sa voix se brisait, plus ses mains tremblaient. Tout son corps souffrait, toutes ses crises d'angoisses répétées, toutes ses nuits sans sommeil, tous les cauchemars qui faisaient surface pendant la nuit, tous ses démons qui ressortaient quand il était seul. Toutes ses idées noires qui venaient le hanter tous les jours sans répit. Il en avait marre.

_J'en ai marre… J'en ai marre…Répétait-il dans une litanie sourde et désespérée.

Il leva un pied dans le vide. Ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux à cause de la pluie et du vent, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Il serait mieux mort. Tout le monde disait que le suicide était la sortie des lâches, mais peuvent-ils seulement comprendre ? Non, bien sûr que non. Peut-on en vouloir aux gens qui se suicident… ? Tony, lui, ne leur en voulait pas, il comprenait ce que ces gens ressentaient. D'être critiqué sans arrêt, même dans la mort. Même mort, les gens critiquaient telle ou telle personne. La mort n'était plus abordée comme avant. Les adolescents jouaient avec la mort sans arrêt, les gens montraient de plus en plus leurs cicatrices, comme si c'était un trophée. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas que de vrais gens souffraient en ce moment. Personne ne pensait à lui en ce moment, alors qu'il est à deux doigts de franchir cette étape dont tout le monde a peur, la mort. Il en avait juste marre.

De toute façon personne ne le pleurerait. Plein de gens viendront probablement à son enterrement, parce que ce serait l'évènement le plus important de leur petite journée, juste parce que ce genre de personnes étaient profondément hypocrites et qu'ils feront semblant de connaitre Tony. Mais en réalité, personne ne le connaissait réellement. Il ne manquerait à personne. Ni à Pepper, ni à Happy, ni aux Avengers, alors pourquoi rester ? A personne… Marre, il en avait marre.

Il se laissa se pencher vers l'arrière, les yeux fixent sur la forêt pleine de vie devant lui.

_Marre…Marre….Marre…répéta-t-il dans une prière muette, que personne n'entendrait jamais, parce que personne n'avait su être là pour l'aider, pour le sortir de ce gouffre qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Jusqu'à l'irréparable.

Il lâcha prise, et se laissa tomber.

* * *

_***La dépression, cette ''maladie'' est de plus en plus fréquente, malheureusement. Beaucoup de personne en souffre, mais il y a beaucoup de gens qui considère cela comme un jeu. La dépression n'est pas à un jeu, c'est réellement une ''maladie'', les cicatrices ne sont pas des trophées a montrées aux autres personne, ce n'est pas du tout amusant, beaucoup de gens en meurt physiquement et mentalement. Des gens, ne sont plus les mêmes après avoir vécu cette expérience. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal ou autre chose vous pouvez venir m'en parler, je pourrais essayer de vous aider, sans vous jugez.**_

_**Encore désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les chapitres sombres, c'était pour essayer de vous expliquer comment se sentait réellement Tony. Bon, merci d'avoir lus et une petit reviews ? *-* **_


	11. Pourquoi, un lâche ?

_Désolée désolée de mon long retard, cela n'était pas prévu. Mea culpa. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes niveau familial, même si cela n'excuse en rien tout ce retard cumulé…_

_Bon, dans tous les cas j'espère que vous allez toujours apprécier, enfin bref assez parlé, bonne lecture (Enfin je l'espère)._

**Rating : M.** (Grossièretés entre autre).

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement.

**Pairing : IronFrost. (M/M)**

**_/ ! / Cette fiction, est revue et corrigée par « Gladamoule ». / ! /_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11.**_

L'obscurité, les ténèbres, le noir. Voilà tout ce que voyait Tony, la noirceur. L'obscurité dans sa tête et les ténèbres de son cœur qui battait encore par on ne savait quel miracle. Toutes ces ténèbres l'entourait, l'englobait tout entier. En voyant cela, il essaya de se débattre, parce que la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle l'approche. Mais déjà, il ne voyait plus ses pieds, et il avait beau se reculer le plus possible, cela n'empêchait pas les ténèbres de le suivre au moindre de ses gestes. Voyant qu'il était en train de perde la partie il fit la dernière chose qu'il pouvait. Il pria :

_ _S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un m'aide, je vous en prie. N'importe qui, aidez-moi ! _

Un rayon lumineux s'ouvrit au-dessus de sa tête, comme en réponse à sa veine demande. Il ferma les yeux, qui n'étaient plus habitués à tant de lumière mais se força à les rouvrir pour voir, et le rayon de lumière chassa immédiatement les ténèbres qui étaient presque parvenu à son visage. Il soupira de soulagement, et ferma les yeux de soulagement. _Il était sauf._

_ Mortel ? Stark ?

Une voix. Une voix douce l'appelait. Mais à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette douce et belle voix ?

_ Tony, murmura toujours la belle voix. Il faut que tu te réveilles.

_ Hummm, répondit-il d'une voix encore lourde de sommeil.

Une grande main froide vint le secouer doucement, et il commença à émerger, entrouvrant une paupière lourde de sommeil, l'œil encore embrumé de ses songes. Et il vit Loki au-dessus de lui, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il sentait le souffle du Dieu sur ses lèvres.

_ Quoi ? Marmonna Tony toujours autant fatigué.

Bizarre, il ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Tous ses membres criaient à la torture, et il était frigorifié. Que se passait-il encore ?

_ Cela fait deux jours que tu dors, mortel, répondit Loki d'une voix…tendue ?

_ Hein ?

Tony essaya de s'assoir, mais à peine essaya-t-il qu'il grimaça sous la douleur qui émergea brutalement dans tout son corps, le laissant sans force, seulement capable de se laisser retomber en arrière. Sa seconde tentative fut immédiatement interrompu par la main de Loki sur son torse, qui le forçait à rester couché et immobile.

_ Je me sens mal… gémit pitoyablement Tony.

Loki continua à le fixer intensément, avant de détourner le regard une seconde pour prendre sa cape et recouvrir son corps avec.

_Pourquoi me donnes-tu ta cape ? S'étonna Tony.

_Tu trembles Anthony.

Tony écarquilla les yeux et regarda ses mains, qui en effet, tremblaient comme le reste de son corps. Il cligna des yeux, pour essayer de comprendre. Mais malheureusement, il avait l'impression de délirer, aucunes de ses pensées n'étaient cohérentes. Il lâcha un souffle tremblant. Il ne voulait qu'une chose s'était se rendormir, et Loki le compris aussitôt.

_Attend avant de te rendormir, bois cela.

Il sentit cette même grande main froide se glisser à l'arrière de sa tête, et il papillonna des yeux en essayant de se concentrer pour boire ce que le Dieu portait à sa bouche. C'était une sorte de verre… ? Une coupe peut-être, mais, sur une île ? Il but tout le contenu et Loki le reposa délicatement sur sa sorte de paillasse. Il se rendormit aussi sec.

Loki regarda le mortel se rendormir et soupira en évaluant la santé de son patient. Tony était aussi pâle qu'un mourant, il tremblait de tout son corps malgré la chaleur agréable de la grotte, créée autant par sa magie que par sa cape qui reposait sur lui. De la sueur perlait de son front, prouvant qu'il avait une certaine fièvre. 38 s'il voulait être plus précis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et pourtant lui qui était maître dans toutes les circonstances, là il se retrouvait à regarder un mortel hébété. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire à part essayer de soigner du mieux qu'il pouvait l'humain. Il avait la nette impression que son combat n'était pas que physique, mais aussi et surtout intérieur. Psychologique. Depuis qu'il s'était endormi sur lui il y avait quelques jours, il était devenu comme cela.

Loki avait fait de son mieux pour que Tony soit le mieux possible, il lui avait même fait une paillasse avec plusieurs couches d'herbes et quelques vêtements pour que ce soit le plus confortable possible. Le feu crépitait non loin d'eux, il l'avait allumé grâce à sa magie, et il réchauffait la grotte agréablement. Le mortel gémit dans son sommeil, prouvant qu'il ne rêvait pas que de choses agréables. Loki sentit un léger pincement au cœur en voyant l'humain qui essayait de combattre ses démons, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'aider, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. C'était à Tony d'essayer de s'en sortir seul, c'était ses ténèbres à lui. Et il le savait, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de l'encourager. Le Dieu se baissa pour murmurer avec le plus de tendresse qu'il pouvait, même si le rendu était plus bourru que réellement tendre :

_Tu peux le faire Tony, je sais que tu vas y arriver. Je comptes sur toi, bats-toi !

* * *

__ Bats-toi ! _

Tony ouvrit les paupières subitement. Le souffle haletant, les yeux écarquillés regardant autour de lui. Mais où était-il ? Dans une chambre. Apparemment dans une chambre d'enfant en voyant les posters Captain América accrochés partout sur les murs, et les petits jouets qui trainaient par terre. Ainsi que le petit lit où il était couché. Cette chambre lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse, la porte s'ouvrit avec force, dévoilant une Maria Stark bien en vie. Tony ouvrit grand les yeux.

_ _Maman ? _Chuchota Tony.

Comment était-ce possible, sa mère était morte il y de cela longtemps, comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, c'était surement une autre personne à qui elle lui ressemblait fortement… Oui cela devait être ça. Il l'appela, plusieurs fois, mais la femme ne faisait pas attention à lui et regarda un point devant elle.

_ Anthony, as-tu fait ce que ton père t'a demandé ? Demanda la femme d'une voix douce mais forte en même temps.

_ Oui, mère, répondit une petite voix fluette.

Tony regarda dans la direction de la petite voix, et se retrouva encore plus embrouillé. Un petit enfant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux chocolat pétillant de malice lui faisait face. C'était lui, enfin lui à l'âge de 6 ans avec un tee-shirt Captain América. Tony eut une grimace, heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir à cet instant.

_ C'est bien, Tony, sourit doucement sa mère.

Ce sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué, ce petit sourire doux que sa mère sortait quand il était triste ou qu'il avait bien fait comme il le fallait, par exemple quand il rangeait sa chambre parfaitement sans l'aide de personne.

Un fracas assourdissant le sorti de ses pensées, puisque son père venait d'entrer lui aussi. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et titubait. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il puait l'alcool à plusieurs kilomètres… Il était complètement bourré, et une aura bizarre se dégageait de lui. Habituellement, son père ne voulait jamais le voir, mais alors que faisait-il dans la chambre du petit Tony en cet instant ? Il ne se souvenait pas de cette partie… Sa mère se décala de plusieurs pas, et Tony crut apercevoir une lueur de frayeur dans ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, de frayeur ? Tony ne sut s'attarder sur ses pensées que la chose qui lui servait de père arriva près du petit Tony pour l'empoigner par les cheveux. L'enfant gémit doucement, essayant vainement de faire comprendre à son père qu'il lui faisait mal, mais apparemment l'adulte s'en fichait complétement.

_ Père, pleurnicha l'enfant, vous me faites mal.

Pour réponse le père du petit Tony eut un rictus, et tira plus fort ses cheveux.

_ Ah oui, je te fais mal ? Minauda son père. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ce que je te demandé, fils ?

Les yeux du petit Tony se remplirent de larmes.

_ Mais, mais, balbutia l'enfant, j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé !

Son père leva sa main et le gifla.

_ Un Stark ne pleure jamais, s'écria son père. De plus regarde cette chambre. La trouves-tu rangée ?

L'enfant laissa trainer son regard un peu partout et grimaça en voyant son lit défait, ses jouets qui jonchaient le sol et ses habits sales trainaient toujours dans un coin de sa chambre, au fond.

_ Vas-tu me dire que cette chambre est rangée ? Commença à s'énerver de plus en plus son père. Ne sais-tu rien faire correctement ?

A chaque mot, son père avançait d'un pas, et le petit Tony essayait de reculer le plus possible. Mais le moment où il se retrouva bloqué par le mur derrière lui arriva vite, et il leva des yeux terrifiés et paniqués sur celui qui était censé le protéger. Quand il vit son père relever sa main, il sut ce qu'il allait se passer. L'enfant ferma les paupières le plus fort possible, et la gifle fut si puissante que le recul violent de sa tête le fit chuter au sol. Il sentit le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche, qui s'écoulait doucement le long de son menton. Ses dents venaient de se planter trop fort dans sa lèvre, moyen futile pour essayer d'atténuer un peu la douleur cuisante de sa joue, et il cligna rapidement des paupières pour essayer de refouler les larmes, et retrouver une vision un peu moins flou. Le petit regarda vers le haut pour voir une main se relever. Il gémit et ferma les yeux, pour oublier la douleur qui l'enlaçait à la joue et la lèvre, mais aussi pour ne plus voir les coups qui allaient de nouveau lui tomber dessus.

_ Cela suffit ! S'écria la voix douce de sa mère.

L'enfant rouvrit timidement les yeux pour voir que sa mère s'était interposée entre son père et lui, et son souffle eu un léger accroc sous la pointe de panique qui enserra sa poitrine.

_ Maria écarte toi, siffla son père entre ses dents, je dois lui montrer comment on ne manque pas de respect à ses ainés. Ne te méprend pas, Maria, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à en passer par toi pour te montrer le respect. Maintenant laisse-moi passer ou ce sera toi qui passera un mauvais quart d'heure.

_ Non ! Cria sa mère. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a que 6 ans, tu ne peux pas lui faire du mal !

_ Maria… menaça son père.

Mais malgré le ton plein de sous-entendu, la jeune femme ne se laissa pas intimider et n'en démordit pas, gardant la tête haute face à lui. Edward Stark s'énerva seulement un peu plus et agrippa son épouse par le bras pour l'entraîner en dehors de la chambre de son fils, prenant soin de bien claquer la porte au passage. Le petit Tony se releva sur ses petites jambes tremblantes et se dirigea vers la porte pour écouter ce qu'il se passait. Il entendait les cris de sa mère, étouffés par quelque chose. Il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en voyant sa mère à même le sol, qui essayait de se protéger le visage avec ses mains. L'enfant voulut pleurer, mais se rappela les mots durs de son père. _Un Stark ne pleure jamais._ Il essuya rageusement ses larmes et ferma sa porte sous les cris de la jeune femme. Il était un lâche qui n'était même pas capable de protéger sa maman. Il se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'à que ses fesses touche le sol. Un lâche, lâche, lâche… Il répéta ces mots jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre la porte, à même le sol froid de sa chambre.

_Lâche, lâche..._

* * *

_ Je suis un lâche…Un lâche…

Loki détourna les yeux du feu et regarda l'humain qui venait de parler en dormant. Il ne savait pas à quoi il faisait référence, quels tourments il était en train de revivre, et il avait atrocement envie de savoir de quoi son mortel pouvait bien rêvé, pour essayer de le comprendre et, peut-être, pouvoir l'aider. Malheureusement, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était d'attendre…

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, comme moi j'ai apprécié l'écrire et le chouchouter pendant plusieurs jours. Avez-vous passé une bonne rentrée scolaire ? Bon, dans tous les cas merci d'avoir pris du temps à me lire, et que dire de plus ? Encore désoléééeee…**_

_**Une petite review (même si je ne la mérite pas.), s'il vous plait ? *-***_


End file.
